Years Apart
by fairyfudge
Summary: Authors note: This is my first fanfic, any reviews would be appreciated. I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are property of Kevin Williamson. This fanfic takes place after season 3, what if Joey was to late to stop Pacey from leaving, and what if years later they reunite in Capeside? (Some parts of this story are taken from the television series.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fanfic, any reviews would be appreciated. I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are property of Kevin Williamson and WB. This fanfic takes place after season 3, what if Joey was to late to stop Pacey from leaving, and what if years later they reunite in Capeside?**

**(Some parts of this story are taken from the television series.)**

**Years Apart**

**Chapter one**

"Are you going to invite her over?"

Pacey ran his fingers through his hair. He knew it would be the friendly thing to do, but he hadn't seen her for years now. Did he want to know how she was? How her life without him had unfolded? Shaking his head to ward off the memories of her, he looks at Jack and Doug, "Sure."

Pacey got into his car after confirming dinner was still on and made his way over to the B&amp;B where he knew she was staying. The last time he had seen little Joey Potter was at Mitch and Gales wedding. Where she told him that her choice was Dawson. After congratulating a smug Dawson, Pacey had headed towards his boat 'True Love' and gently slipped her into the waters leaving Capeside for the summer, but as life turned out, he didn't return for a few years.

Stopping outside the B&amp;B Pacey see's Bodie painting the fence. "Hey, Bodie" he says as hes exits his car, walking over towards him he gives him a half man hug. "Pacey, good to see you outside of the Icehouse" Bodie smiles. Bodie and Pacey were partners in a resturant down on the pier, they renamed it after the one that Mike Potter had burnt down back in his sophomore year.

Opening the back door of the car, Pacey grabs a stack of menus for Bodies examination. "These are the new childrens menus" he hands them over, "thought I'd clear it before we make it official." "These are great man" Bodie replies "but you know, they could have waited till Monday" he shoots Pacey a smirk, knowing full well that it wasn't the only reason Pacey had stopped by. "I heard a rumour that a little someone has returned to Capeside and I was hoping to invite her to dinner" Pacey replied without a hint of embarassment. He had known Bodie for to long to try and hide anything from him. With a knowing nod, Bodie indicates for Pacey to follow him inside, once in the door, Bessie makes her way towards them, "Urgh Pacey, put me down you oaf" she laughs as Pacey lifts her into a hug, "You are positively glowing Bess, pregnancy suits you" he states, Bessie runs her hand unconciously through her hair at the compliment, "thanks Pacey, ever the charmer" she smiles.

Hearing voices, Joey starts walking towards the kitchen, she is stunned to see Pacey standing there lifting her sister in a hug. Wow! She thought to herself, admiring how lean and tanned Pacey was, he had definitely filled out well. Leaning against the kitchen frame, "I thought I heard voices" she says as the room turns to her. "Joey Potter, I live and breathe" Pacey grins as he stares at his childhood friend. He shortens the space between them in the room and lifts her into a hug smiling. "Well if it isn't Jailbait!" She laughs as he spins her in his hug. "Good God woman, You got heavy" he jokes. "Watch it Witter!" She replies as he puts her back down on the floor. Taking a step backwards to look her over, Pacey nods in appreciation "Who knew what a woman hid under all that tomboy facade"

Joey rolls her eyes "Well we all had to grow up sometime Witter!"

He smiles at her and says "Walk me to my car, woman"

"You are leaving so soon? Her voice rises an octave caught off guard that his visit would be brief. "Yeah" he replies as he bends to kiss Bessies forehead and shake Bodies hand, "I will see you on Monday guys" he throws over his shoulder while leaving the room. Following him out Joey squashes her disappointment as she watches him walk, he opens the car door and reaches inside "I wanted you to have this" he hands her a small box "I found it while working down in the Caribbean and it reminded me of the bracelet you found of your mothers" Joey takes the box from him and opens it up, he was right, the necklace looked like it was a pairing to the bracelet she had found many years earlier. "Pacey, I.. this is .. wow." was all she got out before she wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Thanks Pace" she said as she hugged him. "You are welcome Potter" he breathed into her hair, she smelt so good. Slowly parting, he smiles into her eyes. "I do have one request, I want you to wear them tonight and come join us for our weekly dinner, Jen, Jack and Dougie will be there, its our way of staying current with each other.. if you aren't to busy of course." He stammers the last part, unsure if she had already made plans. "Oh, wow, Yes I would love to see everyone" she smiles. "Great, I will have Dougie pick you up, around 6:30 then?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Joey?" Bessie calls out, "You have a phone call."

Still standing in the driveway after watching Pacey leave, Joey turns around and walks towards the house wondering who could be calling her. She hadn't been back in Capeside for a full day, yet somehow the whole town knew she was here.

Picking up the phone, "Hello?" "Oh, Hi Gale, Its good to hear from you, Dawson? Umm he is still in L.A, he said he would call you later." "Yeah! Its great to see Bessie and Bodie, umm sure I can come for lunch, I would love to see you and Lilly. Okay Gale, I will see you then, love you too, bye." Joey places the phone back onto the cradle and sees Bessie raising her eyebrow.

"So, spill?" she asks. "Theres nothing to say Bessie, just Dawson's Mum inviting me for lunch". "Not that! Don't play coy missy, what happened between you and Dawson?"

Joey looks down at her feet, "It's complicated" is all she was willing to offer. "I'm going to go over to Gales, I'll see you later, I will bring Alex home with me."

Walking down through town to the Pier, Joey sees the Icehouse, wandering inside she wonders if Pacey is around. Seating herself at the bar, a bossomly blonde exits the kitchen to take her order. "Kristy? Kristy Livingstone?" Joey asks. "Its me Joey Potter, I was a year under yours in High School." in an attempt to refresh the memory of the blonde standing in front of her. "Oh right, Your dad was the one who burnt this place down, what brings you back to Capeside?" Kristy asks passing Joey a menu.

"Can I get a coffee, black thanks, and I'm just here visiting" taking the coffee from Kristy. "Thanks" Joey looks around.

This place is amazing, she couldn't believe what Bodie and Pacey have done with it. Joey was surprised when she had learnt that Pacey and Bodie went into partnership, Bessie was so full of praise of that Witter boy, at first they all thought it was just Pacey being impulsive but he soon convinced them. Joey was well aware of Paceys implusiveness, thinking about the wall he had bought her. She felt a guilty twinge as she rememberd she never did get around to painting on it. Paying for the coffee, Joey leaves the Icehouse and makes her way towards Gale's place. She was a little anxious as she hadn't heard from Dawson since she gave him back his ring.

"Aunt Joey" Alex races Lilly to where his aunt stood. "Hey guys" Joey scoops down and gives them both a hug. "Mama, is in the parlour" offers Lilly. Joey can't believe how cute they are, smiling she takes each of their hands and together they walk towards the Leery house.

"Grams, can you take in this in for me please." Jen asks entering the kitchen with her favourite skirt over her arm, her slimming waistline after the birth of her daughter Amy was causing all sorts of wardrobe malfunctions. Grams looks up from reading the Saturday Paper, "leave it on the bench dear". "Okay Amy is sleeping, and ive left a list of numbers you can call if for any reason..". "I know child, I have them all on speed dial, now you go and have yourself a great evening"

"Thanks Grams I will", Jen kisses Grams on the forehead. "Jennifer?" "Yes Grams?" she replies as she puts her jacket on. "I saw Josephine down on the docks earlier, I didn't know she was back in town." "Whoa, neither did I" Jen lets out a startled smile, "I wonder if Pacey knows" she murmers under her breath.

While waiting outside on the verandah for Jack to collect her after he finishes grading papers. Jen tries to remember the last time she saw Pacey and Joey in the same place. It was at the Anti-prom they had put on so that Jack could attend with Ethan. She watched them dance together and thought they looked beautiful. Until Dawson showed up of course. She shook her head sadly, she and Joey had reached a stage in their friendship where she could come to Jen for advice, but when Jen sided with Pacey, her and Joeys friendship quickly dissolved again. They didn't hang out a lot during their senior year and had pretty much drifted onto different continents during college.

She had heard that Joey and Dawson were on again off again all the time and wondered where they were now. She realized Jack was beeping the horn for her to come out, hopping into the car, she places a kiss on Jack's cheek. "Did you hear?" "Yeah!" was the reply "Pacey has invited her to dinner." Jen nods as she ponders the situation, "tonight should be interesting" she muses out loud.

"Little Brother" Doug calls out as he enters Paceys apartment. Joey following couldn't believe how great the apartment was, boasting spectacular views over the Harbour. "This place is, wow" she says lamely. Dougie smiles, "Our boys done good."

Walking down the hallway towards them, Pacey stops his heart hammering. "Jo, you look beautiful" he breaths before hiding his face in her hair to cover the heat he felt rising over his cheeks. "Hey Pace, thanks" "I feel a little over dressed" looking at both Pacey and Doug in their more casual attire. "We are better for it" Pacey grins.

"Can I get you something to drink?" "Wine for me thanks" Doug says, "Jack is DD tonight, I will pick my cruiser up tomorrow if you dont mind."

"No problemo bro" "Jo? What be your poison?"

"Wine sounds great Pace, thanks" "What does DD mean?" Jo asks Dougie.

"DD is designated driver, we like to stay responsible"

Smiling Joey wanders around the room, noticing its simplicity, she turns to Pacey who hands her a glass of wine.

"I've always liked a simplistic look" he sweeps his arm around the room, "the ocean is the feature wall, so all this.." indicating the room again, "just needs to accentuate it."

Joey smiles in appreciation, "'its beautiful."

"Honey, were home!" they hear from the door, Jen and Jack arm in arm come bundling into the room.

Pacey walks over and picks Jen up "Lindley you are gorgeous as ever!" kissing her cheek.

Joey watches and feels her stomach dive. Are they a couple?!

Jack and Dougie also kiss, which also rocks Joey onto the back of her heels.

"When did this happen?" wide eyed she looks between Jack and Doug, feeling they are the safer option to discuss.

Jack gives her a hug, "Hey Joey, we have missed you."

Doug laughing, "a year or so ago" he admits to Joey. "Although it took me longer to accept my feelings for Jack than I care to remember."

"It's Okay" Jack smiles, "We got there in the end." he leans over and gives Dougie another kiss.

"Hey Joey" Jen says, "hows life?"

"Hi Jen", Joey nods, "its good thanks, hows yours?"

Clearing his throat, Pacey offers Jen wine and Jackers some coffee. "Lets toast, to friendship" he says.

"Cheers" they all said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jo, I hope you brought your appetite, tonight we have the Sea bass in puff pastry, crab linguine and a beautiful veggie moussaka, followed with bourbon pecan tart and homemade ice cream." "Wow that sounds incredible, you didn't have to go to much trouble though."

Jen laughs, "Don't worry Joey, Pacey treats us as guinea pigs, we get a free dinner and he gets the worlds best critics" "You forgot worlds best company too" Pacey smiles at Jen as he sets the dishes in front of his friends.

Joey caught the look in Paceys eyes as he smiled at Jen, there was no mistaking it, Pacey loved her, she felt her stomach drop, what on earth was she thinking, it didn't matter to her who Pacey loved. "Exquisite little bro" Dougie complimented. Pacey tips his glass towards Dougie in acknowledgement of his feedback with a smile. Mumbling while chewing "yum" was Jacks reply

Jen who was watching Joey, wiped her face with a napkin, "So Joey, whats been happening out there, I don't think ive seen you since that Christmas at Gales house when Dawsons blonde girlfriend drove his car into the side of the house." Joey laughed a little nervously.. Jen's question sounded bitter and Joey wasn't sure how much to tell this group of strangers she had once called friends.

"Well its been so long" she started, You know I got into Worthington and finsihed studying there, I mastered English Lit and now I live in New York where I am a junior editor."

"The life of Potter in one sentence" Pacey grins, he stands up to clear the first course, Jen helps him and follows him to the kitchen.

"Hey, how you holding up?" she asks. "I am fine Lindley," Pacey turns around and sees her studying him. "I promise I am fine, she has no effect on me whatsoever"

Jen sees beyond the stoic face and walks over to give Pacey a hug, He wraps his arms around her and buries his face into her neck,

"Are you going to tell her?" Pacey asks. "No, I wouldn't know how, and you know I haven't told him yet, so it would just be opening a can of worms." Jen replied.

Joey needing the bathroom walked past the scene in the kitchen, over hearing the conversation going on, she closes the door, and begins to wonder who Jen was talking about and what.

Well its obvious, she thinks to herself. They are in a relationship and Jen doesn't want to tell me. Why though? Jen and Pacey are adults, they can see each other if they want. It really was none of her business, she dismissed that thought, so why would Jen hesitate to tell her? Was she the "her" they were talking about? Joey had been involved in many rumours as she was growing up, usually when she was around a reference to "Her" actually meant they were talking about her. Wonder who the 'he' was then if it wasn't about Pacey.

Confused, Joey exits the bathroom and walks into Paceys chest "Oops" she said as she went reeling backwards he grabs her wrist to catch her and pulls her upright" "Sorry" he murmured. She placed a hand on his shoulder to help find her balance and was surprised when she looked into his eyes that he was staring at her chest.

"Pacey,." she blushed as she self conciously placed a hand over her cleavage. Pacey looked into her eyes for a moment before frowning, "I was looking at the necklace Jo, it looks beautiful" He turned to walk back down the hall.

"Pace, I'm sorry," "My mind jumped back to when I used to call you a pervert."

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around grinning, "and I used to call you a prude, good to see somethings never change"

"Pacey!" she laughed. Feeling more at ease she bumped his shoulder, a gesture they used to do to each other as kids.

He put an arm around her shoulder and escorted her back to the table.

Not wanting to talk about her life again, Joey decides to initiate the conversation, hoping to find out more clues to what Jen and Pacey were talking about in the kitchen. "So Jen, how has life been treating you?" Jen looks around the room as it goes quiet, laughingly she recites life in a nutshell.

"Lets see, after we graduated from Capeside, Jack, Grams and I all moved to Boston, where we attended class, Yes Grams too, she laughs. Jack joined a fraternity and he was trying to pimp my friends to his friends, it was a little messy but we sorted it didn't we Jackers? She smiles at Jack who nods and grabs her hand.

"I was campus D.J for awhile, and I got involved in counselling, it was very rewarding and soul satisfying", she continued,

"Not to mention she had the hots for the guy running the program eh Jen?" nudged Jack.

"Okay, yes he definitely helped motivate my inner counsellor. Not long after I ran into this one", indicating Pacey, "and had a sordid affair with his boss Danny" Pacey shaking his head, "he was more than my boss, he was my mentor"

"Okay so I had an affair with his 'mentor Danny" who was married and Pacey tried to warn me but you know me..stubborn and stupid, anyways after crying over a relationship that was never to be, I hooked up with an old friend, and before I knew it, I was pregnant and alone as he went back to his ex-girlfriend, so Grams and I moved back here so I could raise my beautiful daughter Amy in the best place in the world."

"Wh..what? You have a daughter?" Joey asks incredulously. She looks around the table and notices Pacey and Jack exchanging a look. "Yeah, shes just over 1 years old, shes a real treat" "Gorgeous just like her mother" Pacey added. "You raised her alone? Where, who is the father?" Joey pushed.

"Well no, I had Grams and Jackers and the Witters to help me, Pace has been amazing, as for the dad, well he told me that it was over and that he regretted the relationship, after being rejected like that I wasn't exactly going to inform him of a baby, he made it clear he wanted nothing more to do with me.." "soo thats my life" Jen got up to grab another drink.

Pacey cleared his throat "Jen your life with Amy, I wish I had what you have and I am thankful you let me be part of helping to raise that special girl, father or no, she is loved as are you" Joey could feel the emotion in Paceys words, He wanted the child to be his, poor Jen, perhaps she and Pace can make a home together.

"To Jen and Amy", Jackers raises his glass in salutation. "To Jen and Amy" they respond clinking each other. "You guys are the best friends I could ever hope for, I love you all so much" Jen cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Time for dessert" Pacey gets up to serve his Bourbon Pecan Tart and home made ice cream.

"Dougie I hear you are the sherrif around these parts nowadays?

"Yeah, after our dad had a heart attack he decided it was time to step down, so I naturally took over."

"Oh wow, I didn't hear that about your dad guys, hows he doing?"

"Yeah, hes doing fine now, thanks for asking" Doug replied.

Pacey looks up from his dessert, catching Jen's stare, "taste awful Lindley?"

"What?" Oh, no its fine, great in fact, I was just wondering who was going to mention the elephant in the room.."

Pacey laughs, "leave it to Lindley"

Doug not catching on, "What elephant?"

Jackers nudges Doug and gives him a grin before everyone turns to Joey. "Jen means Dawson, how is Dawson doing Joey?"

"Uh, He was fine last I heard from him."

"Last you heard from him, meaning you haven't talked to him for awhile or?" Jen pushes

"I haven't talked to Dawson for a month or so, but he was wrapped up in doing some television show, he seemed real happy" Joey said, her voice trailing off near the end.

Dougie looking at Joey he frowned and said "I ran into Gail a couple weeks back, I thought she mentioned you two lovebirds were engaged"

"Oh, umm we were, but I called it off" she noticed everyone staring at her, "Guys i'd rather not discuss this and ruin a great evening."

Jen sat with her mouth open and tried to catch Paceys glance, he was avoiding her so when he got up to clear the table she immediately jumped up to help.

"Joey,? Doug and I are going to walk down the beach for a spell of fresh air, want to join us?" Jack asked.

"Sure, sounds great guys"

"Won't be long" Jackers calls out.

Jen helped Pacey put the dishes into the dishwasher. "Shes available" Jen stated.

"Not interested," lied Pacey

"C'mon Pace, why not?"

"Jen, she lives in NY, she is happy and besides she and Dawson will work things out, they always do."

"I would love to find out what happened between them" Jen smirked.

"I get the feeling she doesn't want us to know" Pacey said thoughtfully.

"How long did she say she was in town for?" laughed Jen as Pacey shook his head in amusement, goodluck Joey he thought, Jen is coming for you.

Standing on the balcony, Pacey stands with the wind whipping at his face, leaning against the railing, he looks down the beach at the shadowy figures of his brother Doug, Jack and Joey.

He closed his eyes and let the breeze wipe away all fears, this was his favourite place in the world, other than out to sea itself.

"I tell you, it is not easy work finishing things off." Pacey remembers a conversation he had with 16 year old Joey Potter.

"Pacey, what does this mean?"

"Well, it means you were right, That my leaving would be giving up on you and I am not quite prepared to do that just yet, But it also means that I need to know that your not quite prepared to give up on me yet either, so with all that being said, I refer to the wall, with its hastily yet adoringly written SOS, which I guess kinda speaks for itself. I spent an hour and a half staring at this half painted wall after we talked last night, just staring and thinking, so the way I figure it, its your turn to stare now."

"Pace, are you Okay? Jen interupts his musings, standing next to him.

"I am fine" he smiles at her before looking down the beach at the figures coming closer.

"I know a Joey trance when I see one" she says watching his face.

"Just remembering yesteryear is all, lets get you inside," he places his arm around her waist and guides her back indoors.

Walking up the beach, Joey listening to Jack and Doug planning their weekly schedule, she looks up at the house and sees Pacey's outline.

"I'm happy to see you and Pacey are on such good terms Dougie" she comments.

"Yeah, turns out he wasn't such a bad kid after all," Doug smiled,

Jackers laughs "Pacey was instrumental in our pairing, when I first came back to Capeside, Pacey told me that his brother had finally come out and he remembered when I thought Dougie was cute so he set us up a fantastic dinner at the Icehouse, and the rest is history." Doug leans over to kiss Jack, Joey can tell they love each other.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Yea Jo?

"How is Andie doing?

"Andie is great, shes living in Boston, shes a medical resident and absolutely loving every minute of it," he grins with pride.

"Wow, thats awesome, good for her!" Joey remarks.

Continuing to walk towards the house, she now sees Jen has joined Pacey on the deck, Joey sighs, it must be nice she thought. To have this dynamic between friends, knowing no matter what life threw at them, they would be friends forever. Right now, she never felt more alone.

Jack and Doug shake Pacey's hand, "Thanks for the meal, it was awesome" they say as they walk towards the car.

Pacey grins and then looks at Jen, "Sweet dreams hun, I will come over tomorrow" and he places a kiss on her cheeks.

"Night Pace," Jen says as she turns to jump in the car.

"Potter," Pacey says as he grabs her in a hug,

"Thanks for having me, dinner was fantastic Pace"

"Always a pleasure my darling" Pacey replies.

He watches as they turn out of his driveway then heads inside. Closing his door, he wonders if he will be able to close his heart to the overwhelming amount of emotion he just felt for that little Potter girl down the creek.

"You Okay Jo?" Jen asks quietly as she notices Joey hasn't said a lot since they got in the car.

"Just wondering is all" came the reply.

"What bout?"

"Who is the father of your baby Jen?"

"That question came out of left field" Jen laughs, "Long story Jo, I'll tell you one day, if you tell me what happened between you and Dawson maybe..?" Jen nudged Joey.

"Is Pacey seeing anyone?" Joey decides to change topics then instantly regrets going there.

"Yes", came the chorused reply as Doug and Jack added their voice to Jen's.

"Oh, anyone I know?" Joey asks as she feels her stomach tightning in knots.

"Audrey, Kristy, Sadia" they all say at the same time. Jen starts laughing, "well as you can see its not a serious relationship"

Joey wasn't sure how she felt about that information, "still breaking hearts I see" was all she managed to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laying asleep in bed Pacey turns over trying to stop the dream.

"I can't do it Pacey, I can't give you a reason to stay, I have so much junk to work through, I don't even know where to begin to process it all, I mean, how I feel about you, and how I feel about Dawson.."

"You have made your choice" Pacey interupts her, he puts his hands on her shoulders "Right there you made your choice, good for you." He says as his heart sinks.

"I guess I have" Joey replies.

"Yeah,.. wasn't so hard was it..you should have made it months ago, saved us all a lot of time and energy and heartache." Pacey watches as Joey takes the camera from Dawson, she had made her choice, now it was time to move on.

The alarm blared on the nightstand.

Pacey rolled over to turn it off, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes he thinks back to the dream he just had, one that has played in his mind over the years. How does she have this effect on me after all this time. Its just not natural, Pacey shakes his head and stretches his long limbs before climbing out of bed. Pouring himself some coffee, he goes outside to stand on the balcony, breathing in the salty sea air, and feeling the warmth of the morning sun coming up over the horizon. He knew he needed to avoid her, knowing that it could only lead to more heartache if he indulged in his feelings. Taking a quick shower, he decides to take Jen and Amy away from Capeside for the day.

Stopping by the IceHouse, Pacey checks to see if Bodie needed anything from Boston as he was going to take full advantage of shopping there. Walking into the back he sees a heart shaped bottom bending over in front of him.

"My my my, Bodie, you are getting sexier every day" Pacey chuckles.

"Ow," came the reply as Joey banged her head on the bench above her "Pacey, Hi" she blushes.

"Good morning Potter, You haven't seen Bodie around have you?"

"Morning Pacey, not like you to show up on your day off" Bodie laughs, as he enters the kitchen carrying a box of fresh vegetables.

"Bodie, Just the man, I am headed over to Boston and wondered if there were any supplies you would like while I am there" Pacey explains.

"I'll write a list" Bodie walks to the pantry taking inventory and storing todays vegetables.

"Whats happening in Boston? Joey asks, her eyes reading the recipe for todays special 'Clam Chowder.'

"Not much, thought I'd do some shopping, get out of Capeside for the day, you know.." He trailed off.

"Shopping?, mind if I tag along?" Joey asks, instantly blushing as she didn't mean to invite herself, schooling her features she gives Pacey a nonchalant look.

"Sure," Pacey hesitates, "Jen and Amy will be coming with us."

"I would love to meet Amy, Jackers couldn't stop talking about her last night" Joey smiles.

"Shes perfect" Pacey confides in a soft voice.

"Here you go my man" Bodie hands Pacey a list.

"You ready to go now Jo?" Pacey asks as he takes the list from Bodie and starts heading for the door.

"Yeah, I will just grab my jacket," she leans over to Bodie, "Can you tell Bessie where I am going today please"

"No problem Jo" Bodie replies as he watches them leave. Smiling to himself, he always did think they would make a good couple, perhaps now that Dawson was out of the way, these two crazy kids could make a go at it.

Joey sitting in the front seat of Pacey's car, watched as he walked up to Grams door, She had almost got out when she saw Gail outside and decided to sink low into the chair. Yesterdays lunch with Gail was awkward, she was begging Joey to give Dawson another chance and telling her how upset he was that she had called the engagement off. Joey definitely didn't want another tirade from Gail, or to have the conversation again in front of Pacey or Jen for that matter, so pretending she was still intimidated by Grams, Joey announced she was just going to wait in the car. Pacey had looked at her for a few seconds, deciding on whether to comment, before closing his mouth and exiting the car.

A few minutes later, she watched as Pacey carrying a little girl, followed by Grams and Jen came bustling towards the car. He was smiling like she had never seen before, and the little girl, Amy, was giggling at him, he was such a natural around kids.

Putting Amy's car seat into the back and settling in beside it, Jen helped Pacey strap Amy in.

"Hey Joey" she said.

"Hi, Jen, wow your baby is beautiful" Joey gushed.

"Thanks" Jen replied with a big smile, "yes she is" as she lovingly gazed at her baby giggling next to her.

"Its a long drive to Boston, taking station requests?" Pacey said as he started driving the car down the road.

"Alternative" came the replies from Joey and Jen.

"Classic Rock it is" Pacey grinned as the girls moaned.

"One day Pace, you are going to listen to music that was made after 1980." Joey teased.

"Yes one day, but not today." Pacey laughed as he swatted at Joey's hand keeping it away from the radio button.

Joey and Jen sit themselves at the table, laughing and tired from the days activities.

They had been shopping where Pacey amused them both by trying on the most ridiculous clothing, taking Amy when she was fussing so Jen could try on new clothes, and complimenting the girls outrageously whenever they showed off an outfit, it had been a blast. Now they were at New England Aquarium where Pacey was goofing off with Amy showing her all the fascinating creatures of the ocean.

"Where does he get the energy?" Joey sighs, as she watches Pacey with Amy on his shoulders giggling away.

"Guess its cos he never really grew up." Jen laughs "Hes been a godsend with Amy" she orders lunch for the three of them.

"Chicken salad and a diet Pepsi, thanks" Joey says.

The waitress walks away as Pacey places Amy into a high chair.

"I need to use the bathroom, be right back" he flashes a smile at the table and wanders off.

Jen looking after him catches a questioning look from Joey. "Its not what you think." Jen explains.

"It's none of my business" Joey reminds her.

"I don't want you getting the wrong impression is all, look Pacey has been fantastic with me and Amy when we came back to Capeside."

Joey nods understanding.

"He offered to marry me but I turned him down, it wouldn't be fair to him you know? Then he offered to sign the birth certificate for me to ensure we were going to be financially stable with him making child support, again I refused" Jen smiles fondly. "He's that type of guy ya know? Willing to look after us even when we aren't his responsibility."

Joey smiles encouragingly at Jen, "He obviously cares for you both a lot"

"He dotes on us, I know but he isn't in love with me, the love we have is purely platonic, a part of me wishes we could feel that special something, as he has been more than I could have asked for, but alas." she finishes.

"Well I think what the two of you share is special Jen," Joey offers.

Jen smiles. "True. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Looking in the rear view mirror, Pacey notices Jen and Amy have fallen asleep, stealing a glance at Joey next to him, he sees she is staring ahead zoned out.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Wh,what?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt"

"Oh, I didn't I mean, it's Okay" She smiles brightly at him "I was just thinking about when we were younger, and we would hang out at the Ice House, even when we weren't working."

Pacey nods, "Fond memories of that place"

"Its just amazing now, that after all these years, you and Bodie co-own the place, when did you become such a good cook?"

"Actually I have Bodie to thank for that, remember in our Junior year, He came back when we opened the B&amp;B?"

"Yeah." Jo replies.

"Well he started to teach me the basics back then, nothing to hard just enough so if I had to I'd be able to survive"

"I had no idea," Joey said thinking back to those days.

"Yeah, well after sailing around the Caribbean I found myself with an opportunity go sail down around South America, that was an awesome trip" Pacey smiled fondly remembering his time out at sea.

"Is that why you didn't come back, Pace?"

He looked over at Joey who was looking at him intently. "It was part of it, I knew my test scores weren't going to be good as I was fairly distracted that year, and decided High School really wasn't for me, so when I got the chance I took it."

"Sounds like it was an adventure" Joey whispers in awe.

"I'll admit it was Jo, but it wasn't the adventure I was looking for."

Both Pacey and Joey stayed quiet while they reflected on their inner thoughts, after a few minutes Pacey brings the conversation back to its original question.

"So I learnt to cook out at sea at first, trying to find different ways to cook fish was a challenge, and then when I got to Boston, Doug had set me up with a friend of his to learn in his kitchen, He taught me a great deal of things and I seemed to have a natural knack with flavors and became pretty adept at it."

"Your food is delicious Pace," Joey compliments, "Why did you come back to Capeside?"

"Well, after my mentor and best friend left the kitchen for a new adventure down in Florida, I clashed with the new owner, and got myself fired. I tried my hand at being a Stockbroker, my girlfriend at the time, her father got me the interview, so I donned a suit and a new hair cut, and played the markets quite successfully. When my dad had his heart attack, I got into a fight with Doug over my new found success, and inflated ego, he could tell I wasn't happy and once I realized he was right, I decided to set up shop in Capeside so I could start living the life that would make me happy."

"Wow Pace, I can't believe it"

"Whats that, Potter?"

"I can't believe you said Doug was right about something" she teased, "are you feeling alright?"

"Har har har!" Pacey laughed, looking at Joey with that big smile on her face, made his heart swell.

After carrying a heavy Amy inside, and kissing Jen goodnight, Pacey jumps in the car and drives Joey home.

Pulling into her drive way, Pacey jumps out to escort her to her door.

"Here we are my dear" he says lightly.

"Thanks for the wonderful time today Pace."

"No problem darling." he gave her a hug and inhaled her hair, releasing her he walks towards the car.

"Pace?"

"Yea Jo?"

"Are you happy?"

"What do you mean? Am I happy with?"

"With your life, I mean you said you came back to Capeside and started a business to live the life that would make you happy..so umm are you happy?" she asks again.

"How could I not be? You have seen my car right?"

"Pacey!"

He chuckles. "Real answer? Okay, fine. The real answer is this. I currently have in my life everything that I could possibly want. Except one thing."

"And whats that?"

"That Miss Potter, I could go for a large plate of cheesy Nachos right about now" He smiles at her.

"Ugh! Gross."

"Good Night Jo."

"Night Pace."

**Still learning how to publish and edit, I fixed the first few chapters to make them easier to read and all the spelling mistakes. Thanks for the feedback, more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't care how much it costs, book me the next flight to Capeside!" Dawson demands as he is throwing clothing into his bag. Grabbing his toiletries he waits for his secretary to confirm the time. "Okay? So I'm booked in for the 6:30? Great, thanks Maria." He hangs up the phone.

Earlier that day, Gail Leery had called to tell her son that Joey had no intentions of taking Dawson back and that she seen her in the car of Pacey Witter along with Jen and the baby. Dawson couldn't remember Jen having a baby, but was fuming that his estranged fiancée ran back to that coward Pacey. After all these years, all that heart ache she went through with Him, and Dawson being at her side, this was how she was going to repay him? Well if she thought he would give up on them just like that then she didn't know one Dawson Leery at all.

Pacey had turned off the lights and lay down in bed when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Who on earth?" he muttered into the silence. He flipped on the light and opened the door, a busty blond was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Kristy?" Pacey asked surprised.

Opening her cloak she reveals her own Victoria Secrets "Want some company tonight sugar?"

Pacey appreciating her wardrobe looking her up and down. "Come on in" He kisses her as he leads her down to his bedroom.

Kissing and tasting Kristy, Pacey is distracted as he hears his phone ringing on the bedside table.

"Ignore it" Kristy pleads

"I can't, it might be important"

"More important than this?" she leans forward to capture his lips with hers.

"Mmm mmm mmm" Pacey groans then with some self control, he reaches over and checks the caller I.D

"Lindley? Whats wrong? Is it Amy?" He panics into the phone.

The clanging noises first alerted Jen to someone being around that shouldn't be, the nights in Capeside were mostly quiet apart from the usual night sounds, or when party-goers were walking down the road. This noise wasn't any of what she was used to hearing when associated with party-goers however.

Jumping out of bed, she leans out the window and at first she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Looking over at the Leery house, she notices a shadow climbing up the window into Dawson's old bedroom.

Seconds later, a high pitch scream as Lily realizes an intruder has entered her bedroom.

Then "Dawson?" coming from Gail. Sinking back into bed Jen flushes at the thought of Dawson being home again. She should have guessed since Joey came back he wouldn't be far behind. She looked at the clock, she hated to be the one who gave Pacey the bad news, but someone had to do it.

Turning up to open the restaurant at 8am, Pacey and Kristy see Joey sitting at an out side table, waiting for him to show.

"Morning Jo," Pacey calls out as he unlocks the Ice House.

Kristy flashes her a smile as Joey waves a hand

"Hey, umm I thought I'd come help out for a while if you don't mind? Idle hands and all".. she mumbled.

Pacey looks at her for a few seconds, then "Sure, Jo, you hiding from someone?" He asks quietly

"Well sort of, see Bessie, well she was never the best pregnant woman and I feel I'm going to scream if I stuck around."

"I remember Bessie the beast, She does look gorgeous though." Pacey said without a hint of embarrassment.

"Perhaps, so is it cool? I don't want to be getting in your way.."

"No problem Potter," Pacey decided not to mention Dawson as that was her life, her business and she would find out soon enough.

While preparing the lunch menu Kristy opens the kitchen door.

"Hey Joey, you got a visitor out here, he seems kinda upset." Joey looks at Pacey with a frown on her face and exits the kitchen.

Pacey not sure if he should follow or not, decides to eavesdrop for a minute first.

"What are you doing here?" he heard her hiss

"Came to talk to you of course" was the reply

"Dawson, we are done talking, I told you that in L.A, now please get out of here."

"No, Joey, not until you agree to come talk this out" his voice rising in anger.

Pacey decided to enter the diner, as he definitely didn't want Joey to feel forced into anything.

"Hey Dawson" he says amicably.

"You lousy scum" Dawson hissed angrily, turning back to Joey "How dare you run back to this piece of garbage"

"I recommend you get off these premises" Pacey said dangerously as he walked closer to Dawson, with only the counter separating them.

"Pacey, let me handle this." Joey pleaded, as she sensed the angry sparks emanating from both Pacey and Dawson.

She took off the apron she had on and grabbed Dawson's hand.

"C'mon lets talk" she said rolling her eyes as she leads Dawson out of there.

Pacey felt a rage build up in him, like the stormy seas swirling and smashing, He knew in that instant, he hated Dawson Leery.

Jen pushes Amy's pram to the Icehouse and sets up outside, calling Kristy over.

"Can you tell Pacey I am here please hun?"

"Sure thing Jen, I hope you can improve his mood, he's had a sore paw all day" Kristy rolls her eyes.

Carrying out the special of the day for Jen and some spaghetti and mash for Amy, Pacey pulls out a chair to sit beside his best friend.

Tasting her food, Jen looks at Pacey, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not much to say actually, He came, He insulted, She followed." Pacey muttered.

"Guess they have quite a bit to talk about huh?"

"Guess so"

"C'mon Pace, its not as if you had hopes or anything right?" Jen asks

He refusing to meet Jen's gaze, Jen lets out a sigh. "Oh dear."

"I didn't mean too, I tried not to even think about her, ugh I'm so screwed up, I wish I never felt this way" Pacey admits.

"Well, I don't know Pacey, half of me wants to tell you to grow up and get over her, you deserve someone who loves you."

"And the other half?" Pacey asks quietly

"The other half..I know what Dawson is like, and we both know they have been on again off again for years now, never fully working when together. Did I ever tell you what I heard after they slept together the first time?" Jen asks with a smile

"No, and I am not sure I want you to.." Pacey replies looking a little sick at the idea.

"Perhaps you should hear, it might give you an eye opener as to what boy-wonder is really like."

"Okay then, spill"

Jen leans forward and lowers her voice "Well apparently they hadn't talked one summer, with Joey being in Boston and Dawson over in L.A, he came over to surprise her for her birthday. After a day of romancing and sweet nothings, they finally do the deed, later on her friends have thrown her this surprise party, and one friend told me that during the party, Joey took Dawson into the bathroom, and yelled at him for having a Girlfriend in L.A at the same time as being with her."

"I don't believe it." Pacey trailed off "Is he insane? Who told you this?"

Well remember my telling you there was that time Dawson's girlfriend drove a car through the Leery house during Christmas?.. well that was Joey's roommate in college" Jen finished, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

Pacey laughed. "That's messed up."

Jen looks at Pacey while eating her lunch. "Don't give up hope just yet, Joey may not be ready to be with you, but something tells me shes over Dawson and his antics as well."

"I gotta stop kidding myself Jen, every time I am near her the butterflies take over, then reality crashes down on me and the butterflies are squashed by the wild ocean waves that pour down on them."

"Interesting way to refer to ones feelings" Jen smirks and grabs Pacey's hand with a light squeeze.

"I need to get back to work, enjoy your lunch Lindley and Little Lindley" Pacey kisses both Jen and Amy on their foreheads before heading back inside.

Jen stands in the door way of Jacks English class, she smiles at him as he notices her there and dismisses his class

"Your assignment for this weekend is to find a way to say, through the conventions of poetry, what you are afraid to say. I want you guys to write about something that you're scared of. We're gonna read these things out loud on Monday to each other, so I would hope that you give the same courtesy to each other that you did not give to Mr. Whitman today. Have a good weekend."

As the class walks out , Jack walks over to Jen smiling. "Hey hey hey"

Leaning over to kiss Amy, he takes the carriage from Jen and starts heading out towards the cafeteria.

"Have you had lunch?" Jack asks

"Uh huh, Pacey fed us at the Icehouse" came the reply.

"Lucky, I was going to offer you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" Jack laughs.

"Tasty." "So Grams wanted me to beg you to come paint the house over the weekend, she said to bribe you with homemade cookies and dinner if necessary" Jen grins.

Patting his stomach. "Between Pacey and Grams feeding us all the time, its a wonder I don't get fat"

"She also hinted that maybe you would coerce your wonderful boyfriend to help as well, I asked Pace earlier and he's in." Jen continued.

"She did, did she?" Jack glances at Jen and sees she has a far away look "Something wrong?"

"Oh, I'm just worried about Pacey"

"With he and Joey or?"

More, He and Dawson" she replied.

"What do you mean Dawson?" Jack asked stunned, he stopped walking.

"Didn't I tell you? Dawson is back in town."

"You most definitely didn't tell me that." Jack scowls. "How you coping?"

"I don't know Jackers" Jen says as she links arms with him. "I was happily ignoring the fact that one Dawson Leery even existed, and now, I wonder what is best for Amy."

Putting his arm around her slender shoulders, Jack squeezes her "Its your choice Jen, We are here for you no matter what."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why did you follow me here?" Standing at the end of the dock, Joey stares out into the water watching the waves crash onto the sand.

"Why do you think Joey? I love you" Dawson said watching her profile. "When I realised that you were gone it drove me crazy, and then after talking to my mum, I knew you weren't coming back, I need to fix this Joey, You are my everything." Dawson leans over the railing a little to try to catch Joeys eyes. She continues to stare at the water.

"Joey, what we have, is special" Dawson tries again as Joey remains silent.

"Special?" was the reply after a few moments

"Yes special"

"Dawson, when I am with you I feel like I am a trophy, a possession that you like to parade around at parties when I come into town. I spent so many hours longing to be with you that when I come and visit, I am instead whisked away to be shown off to your friends, your director buddies watching as they applaud you, its like everything with us is a movie and your life is perfect."

"What is wrong with showing my girl a good time when she comes to town?" Dawson frowned.

"Nothing Dawson, thats not quite what I meant."

"Well what do you mean Joey?"

"Look, I mean, when I haven't seen you for months which I know is due to both our crazy schedules"

Dawson nods, encouraging her to continue.

"The last thing I want to do is be whisked off to some work party or standing around at functions forced to make small talk with people who's egos are so inflated it would be better if I put a mirror in front of them. And not to mention the girls." Joey turns and looks at Dawson.

"I haven't cheated on you since Mary-Beth, Joey." Dawson states.

"It's the fact that you cheated on me at all!" Joey Yells, "I still don't trust you. I hate the way you put on this perfect couple for appearances and act like we are so in love, when the truth is we haven't been intimate for a long time now, and you never seem able to make time just for the two of us." 

"Hey, you are the one who didn't want to sleep with me," Dawson complains, "so don't put intimacy problems on me, and so I like to take you out to parties, that's what couples do in the real world."

"I didn't want to sleep with you after you cheated on me Dawson."

"Alright, we have issues, I know this, but I can change Joey, I can make this better, you and I? We are soul mates, and I love you please Jo, give us one more chance."

"Thanks for coming in Pace, couldn't have handled the rush without you man" Bodie says wiping his forehead with a napkin.

"No problem, its never a problem making money" Pacey grins as he puts away the last of the clean glasses.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow night" Bodie heads for the door but stops as he hears his cellphone ringing.

"H'lo, Joey? Calm down, Okay I will meet you there." he hangs up the phone and looks at Pacey, "Bessie has gone into premature labour, Joey is taking her to the hospital"

Grabbing his coat, Pacey picks up his keys, "I'll drive."

Bodie rushes inside to the counter "My wife, she was bought in for premature labour" he demands of the nurse behind the desk.

Pacey sees Joey standing further down the hall in a little waiting room, he walks over to her. She looks up and sees him there, her eyes red showing she was crying, Pacey puts his arms around her and holds her.

"Everything is going to be Okay Jo" he reassures her, kissing her forehead, "everything is going to be Okay."

"Coffee for you" Pacey hands over the cup to Joey who has been pacing the halls of the hospital.

"Thanks," She gives him a nervous smile.

"Jo, She is in great hands, she is going to be fine."

"You don't know that Pacey, you can't know that, God,"Joey runs a hand through her hair

"This is worse than when Alex was born, the baby is too early, I just.."

"Jo, listen to me, Bessie is strong she will be fine, the baby is early because he wants to start living now, in my opinion he is showing that Potter determination."

Taking a drink of her coffee, Joey nods her head as she rocks back and forth on her feet.

Bodie comes out of the room noticeably paler .

"Bodie, what's happening?" Joey asks tersely.

"She's having some complications, they are going to perform an emergency C-Section on her." He replies.

Pacey puts an arm over Bodies shoulder, and pulls Joey into his body so she can bury her tears on his chest.

Together they stand there, comforting each other until finally the doctor comes out."Mr Wells?"

Joey, Bodie and Pacey turn to look at the doctor, "I'm happy to inform you that you have a baby boy and the mother is now recovering." Dr. Phelps informs him.

A huge grin replaces the look of fear on Bodies features as well as Joey's.

"Congratulations man." Pacey shakes Bodies hand, and gives Joey a hug.

"Can we see her?" Joey asks Dr. Phelps

"Sure, follow me." As the doctor turns, they start to follow.

Pacey holds back "I will wait out here for you guys" he says as he turns to sit down.

"Nonsense," says Bodie, "Come, after everything we been through.." He trails off

"We would love for you to come with us" Joey finishes with a grin. "I don't know how you did it Pace, but thank you."

He smiles at her shyly, shaking his head, "I didn't do anything Jo."

Entering the small room, Bessie is gazing adoringly into her babys eyes.

"Hey guys" she smiles at them.

"He is so beautiful, can I?" Bodie says his voice thick with emotion as he tenderly takes the baby from Bessies arms.

"Well done Bess!" Joey smiles squeezing her hand.

Pacey bends over to kiss Bessie on the forehead "Good work Mom" he adds playfully.

After some words of praise and each holding the baby, Dr Phelps re-enters the room, "I hate to break this up, but Bessie and baby need to rest"

"Doc, is it Okay if I stay?" Bodie asks, not wanting to leave Bessie just yet.

"Sure" he replies. "I will get a nurse to set you up a cot."

Pacey shakes Bodies hand again and asks Joey if she needs a ride.

"Sure Pace, I came with the amubulance so.." she answers. "I'll stop by tomorrow guys."

"Goodluck you two"

"Night and thanks again"

Pacey and Joey wave as they exit the room.

Joey lets out her breath. "I was so worried Pace."

"I know you were, but things worked out, you saw Bessie and the baby, both are going to be fine Jo."

"Yeah, I know you are right, but I just feel so drained right now."

Placing his arm over her shoulder, he guides Jo towards the door. "Lets go get a night cap to help take off the edge shall we?"

Joey nods, "sounds good."

"A lite beer and a Jack Daniels on ice my man." Pacey orders the drinks, he pays and walks over to Joey who has found them a table.

"For you"

"Thanks"

"To the Potters may they have many more additions" Pacey salutes.

Joey laughing "Cheers"

Pacey watches Joey as she smiles, it reaches her eyes and he can't help but smile with her.

"So tell me Jo?"

"Tell you what?" she asks.

"Tell me what New York is like so far?"

Joey laughs, "out of all the questions you want to ask me, this is what you want to know?"

Pacey smiles at her, "sure it is, I wan't to know the magical world that has captured Joey Potters heart. I mean it must be something special, so tell me about it?"

Taking a sip of her beer, Joey thinks about the question.

"There is no where on earth quite like it. There is no place so alive with possiblitity every time you step out side you find yourself on an adventure you never predicted. It's so inspirational and challenging, hopes and dreams are made and realised there."

"And what are your hopes and dreams Miss Potter?" Pacey asks.

"You know, back in High School, my dream was to get out of .." gesturing around indicating the town "This.. but now?" She takes another drink of her beer. "Now that I have left and proved that I can, I guess I kinda miss .."Gesturing around again "This." She laughs "Does that make sense?"

"Sure it does Potter."

"Can I get you both a refill?" Says the barmaid who gave Pacey a pointed stare as she bent over to take his glass.'"Not for me thanks, I still need to drive home." He politely declines.

"I'll have another beer thanks" Joey asks.

Watching the barmaid fill her glass and return it to the table, Joey gulps down more beer.

"Uh, shouldn't you be pacing yourself there?" Pacey commented his eyes on the beer disappearing from the glass.

"Well as you already pointed out, you are the DD? Is that the term Doug used? Anyway you have already said that you are going to drive us home." Joey smiled.

Pacey raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look?"

"What look?" Pacey answers innocently.

"Like you are going to ask me who I am and what have I done to Joey Potter."

"I was going to do no such thing, I was simply going to watch you drink." he smiles

She grins at him, "You do that Pace." as she drinks back the rest of her beer, Can I get something stronger however?"

Pacey indicates for the barmaid to come over, he whispers into her ear, and gives her a tip. The barmaid smiling brings Joey over another drink.

"Well Jo, this is a fairly safe place for you. Right? So feel free, enjoy yourself.

Smiling, "I think I will do just that."

"Pacey come dance?" Joey grabs Pacey hand and pulls him towards the deserted dance floor.

As he follows, the barmaid calls out, "15mins til closing guys"

Acknowledging she has heard, Joey waves her hand at her and starts dancing.

After a few minutes of silence, Joey with her cheek resting on Paceys shoulder, looks up at him.

"You know what this reminds me of? She smiles.

"Whats that?" Pacey asks enjoying having Joey in such close proximity.

"Back in our junior year, remember? We took those dance lessons with Penny Pretty."

Pacey laughs. "What did she call our dancing? Some screwball mating ritual?

Joey grins. "And she said we had enough sexual tension to fill a KISS reunion tour."

"Power" Pacey corrects her

"What?"

"Penny Pretty, she told us we had enough sexual tension to 'power' a KISS reunion tour."

"Pacey!" She laughs "Whatever, I forgot you were the boy who remembered everything."

Looking into each others eyes and smiling, the barmaid calls out "Okay guys, lights out."

As they are leaving the bar, the barmaid catches up to them "Hey, Pacey?" she leans into him but her whisper carries to Joey who has stopped to wait. "Want me to come over tonight? I could use the company.."

Pacey uncomfortably coughs, and looks at Joey and the barmaid, "Uh, not tonight Sadie."

Joey storms off towards the parking lot.

"Jo, wait up" Pacey calls as he catches up to her.

Unlocking the car, Joey gets in angrily slamming the door behind her and pulls on her seat belt, determind to stare out of the window.

"Jo?" Pacey says quietly.

After no response, he starts the car and drives towards the B&amp;B.

After a few miles, Joey looks over at Pacey. "You could have told her to meet you."

Pacey glances over at Joey then looks back at the road and sighs,"Jo, if I wanted to meet up with her tonight I would have."

"Do you get accousted a lot by strange women? I bet you do huh?" Joey asks with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Shes not a strange woman Jo, Sadie and I have an understanding."

"Oh?" Joey starts blushing. "Well, I don't know why you are telling me this, its really none of my business."

"You're right, it isn't. So why does it bother you Jo?"

"Bother me? Oh it doesn't bother me Pace, not in the slightest.."

Looking at Joey again, he sees she is chewing on her bottom lip.

"Not to force the issue here," Pacey said slyly, "But just to force the issue. Why did you act so jealous?"

"I did not act jealous" Joey scowled at him.

"Would you care to explain that then? Coz that sure looked like jealousy if you ask me."

"Fine! I was jealous Okay?"

"What does that mean Jo?"

"Look, honestly I don't know, we were having a lovely time and I guess I got caught up in the past, reminiscing and you with your eyes and that smile.."

Pacey smiles, "You like my eyes and smile?"

"Well sure, they are nice, you know."

Grinning from ear to ear, Pacey continues driving, while Joey puts her forehead against the cool window and closes her eyes. "I don't feel so well." She mumbles.

"Tomorrow you are going to feel a lot worse" Pacey adds.

Pulling into the B&amp;B driveway, Pacey gives Joey a nudge to see if she is awake.

"Jo, we are here, time to wake up darling."

Joey groans as Pacey opens her car door and leans over to undo her safety belt. He gently picks her up, pulling her close to him as he walks towards the B&amp;B, Joey puts her arms around his neck and nuzzles in close to him.

"Jo, I need you to stand, there lean on me, I need the keys ..Jo? Do you have the keys?"

Leaning against Pacey, she fumbles through her jacket pocket.

"You smell so good, Pace."

Handing him the keys, he opens the door, "Can you walk Jo?" He asks her.

"Uh, I can try" she giggles as she almost slides to the ground.

"Nevermind" Pacey grunts as he picks her up again, he carries her towards the bedroom and places her on the bed, He removes her shoes and jacket before putting the blanket over top of her.

"Pacey?"

"Yeah, Jo?"

"Do you think, you and I could make an understanding like the one you have with that girl?" she asks quietly.

"No, Jo." Pacey whispers back to her, "You and I could never have that understanding."

"Pace, can I tell you something?" she whispers back to him.

"That day, the day you left, I came for you, Dougie dropped me off at the pier, and I ran to catch you, but I was to late, I am sorry I was to late Pace."

Pacey looks down at her laying there, his heart in his mouth as he hears she had come for him.

Laying a few kisses on her forehead, Pacey lightly presses his lips to hers.

"Night Jo."

"Night Pace."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Dawson can I talk to you?" Jen asked as she saw Dawson headed for his car.

"Jen?, I'm a little busy." Came the curt reply.

"Well we can meet somewhere later?" She pressed.

"Alright, after lunch at the pier Okay?" he said coldly

"Okay." Jen watched as he got into his car and drove away. When did he become such a cold bastard she thought to herself. Thinking back to when they had hooked up the last time, she had to admit he was already jaded then.

Walking back into the house, Jen packs Amy's carry bag and puts her into the carriage, "Grams I am going to walk over to the B&amp;B for a few, I will be back after lunch." She calls out.

"Okay child, be sure to take something warm with you." Grams answered.

A little while later, Jen is knocking on the B&amp;B door.

Joey, was awoken by a loud knocking sound. Feeling her aching head, she slips out of bed wondering why they were knocking so loud. "I'm coming" she calls out.

Rubbing her forehead, she opens the door.

"Hi Jen, come in?"

"Hey Joey, wow you look like .."

"Crap?..I know" Jo finishes. "It reflects how I feel."

"I was going to say, like you had a good night." Jen smiled.

"It was a long night." Jo said, rubbing her temples again.

"How bout I put on the jug and you find some advil, and you can tell me all about it" Jen offers.

"That sounds good." Joey smiles.

After having a quick shower, Joey sits down at the table and fills Jen in on the events of yesterday, including her chat with Dawson, Bessie's emergency C-Section and her nightcap with Pacey.

"I miss this, us talking." Joey confides to Jen. "I know it took us awhile to like each other, but I enjoyed it once we finally did."

"From memory it was you that took awhile, I tried to be your friend from the start" Jen teases.

"Okay, true, I am sorry Jen."

"Don't be, it is what was needed for us to grow, it seems we choose different directions during senior year."

"I know, I was hurt by you sticking up for Pacey, and when he didn't come back to school, I had to do everything I could to try and forget him. I focused so much on getting out of this town and forgetting him that I practically ignored everything and everyone around me." Joey says with tears in her eyes.

Jen reaches over to squeeze her hand. "I didn't make it easy for you, I am sorry Jo."

Joey smiles shyly at Jen. "We both made mistakes, lets leave it at that."

"Speaking of mistakes, I need to tell you something, something that isn't easy." Jen drinks some of her coffee as Joey gives her a quizzical look. "I want you to hear me out, without interupting please." Jen continued.

Joey nods, "Sounds scary, go ahead Jen."

Taking a deep breath, Jen starts "Well, a couple years ago, while I was still at Boston University, I ran into a mutual friend of ours. I hadn't seen him since we all graduated High School, so having a catch up we went out for drinks and all these old feelings resurfaced and we slept together, and at the time I thought it was magnificent." Jen paused to drink more coffee and collect her thoughts.

"After a few days, he leaves Boston, but not before we discussed our future and we decided to give the long distance relationship a chance. I wasn't interested in anyone in that capacity at the time, so the prospect of shotover weekends with him appealed to me." Draining the rest of her coffee, Jen gets up to put the cup on the bench. She turns around to see Joey watching her frowning slightly.

"I guess there is more to the story?" Joey asks.

"Sorry, just harder to find the words than I thought it would be." Jen confesses.

"Would it be easier if I ask questions?" Joey offers.

"No, no I need to finish, then I promise I will answer anything you ask."

"Fair enough." Joey nods encouragingly for Jen to continue.

After a few more moments of silence, Jen starts her story again.

"Well, after a few days of being seperated, He called me and said he had made a terrible mistake and that he didn't want to see me anymore, I asked him what had happened to change his mind in a few days and he said he decided to get back with his girlfriend as they were more compatible. Of course I was hurt and felt disgusted with myself, I was making myself physically ill, well at least that's what I thought. I didn't know it at the time but I was pregnant with his baby. Anyway I eventually figured out why I was so sick, and took the nessecary tests, I tried to call him once to let him know, only to be rejected more and he hung up before I got so much as an "I" out. I decided I didn't need him, and thats when Grams and I moved back to Capeside." Jen finished.

Joey stunned recalled the conversation at Pacey's place when they were all there for dinner, Jen had mentioned most of this, what was she leaving out?

"There is more?" Joey asked feeling a piece of the puzzle wasn't quite fitting.

Jen looks at Joey, a couple tears were running down her cheeks, it was now or never she decided.

"Joey, the old friend, the father of my baby? It's Dawson."

Joeys mouth opened and closed, then opened again. Stunned, shock and a look of disbelief chasing over her features before the puzzle finally clicked into place.

"That bastard!" she whispered. "That lying cheating piece of .." shaking her head, trying to compose herself "How dare he ignore his child." Joey stood up and started pacing the room.

"Jo, he doesn't know. You can hate him for everything else, but he doesn't know." Jen reminded her

"You are going to tell him?" Joey turned to look at Jen.

"Yes, later today, he has agreed to meet me." she said with a sigh.

"I am so sorry for everything you have been through Jen." Joey walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I am sorry also" Jen replied as she hugged her back.

"So, when do I get to start charging you? Pacey grins at his brother as he places his order on the table, sitting beside him to take a break.

"With the capital I invested and the loan I cosigned, I wouldn't worry about it in this lifetime." Dougie says as he starts eating his lunch.

"Want more coffee?"

"Yeah." Doug answers.

"So how is Jack?" Pacey asks while pouring Dougie a fresh cup of coffee.

"He is great, we have decided to go away this weekend, so we will be missing the weekly dinner."

"Somewhere romantic?" Pacey asks raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Doug looks at his little brother, "When are you going to grow up Pace? But yes, somewhere romantic, look I want to show you this." Doug reaches in side his jacket pocket and pulls out a small black box.

"Dougie, is that what I think it is?" Pacey gasps as he is shown an simple engagement ring.

"I thought it was time I ask him to make an honest man of me." Dougie grins, "Don't look so surprised little bro."

"What? No I mean I'm not, I was just wondering which of you two were going to wear the dress." He grins and Dougie starts laughing.

An hour later, Pacey after wiping some of the outside tables after the lunch rush was over, sees Jen walking down the pier.

"Jen." he calls out with a smile on his face as he runs to catch up to her.

"Hey, Pace, whoa what has you in a good mood?" She laughs as he picks her up and spins her around.

"Do I need a reason to be happy to see you?" Pacey says through a big smile, he kisses her on both cheeks and then kisses Amy. "And you my beauty are enough to make the clouds part and the sun shine through." He compliments the baby.

Jen with a huge smile on her face as she is caught up in Pacey's enthusiasm.

"Okay, so what's happened to make you so happy? It is almost as if you are drunk on love?"

"LOVE!, Yes, yes I am Lindley and you will be to." He smiles at her mischieviously.

Pacey leaning in whispers in her ear about Doug and Jack. "Don't you dare say anything to him!" Pacey warns.

Laughing and dancing on the spot Jen throws Pacey a look, "As if I would take the surprise away from him. I can't believe it, this news is awesome." she continues celebrating.

"You and me this weekend Lindley, once we hear the good news, we can pop champagne and toast them" Pacey starts to say as he hears a cough behind them, turning around he see's Dawson standing there watching them both suspiciously.

"Can we help you?" Pacey asks staring at Dawson.

"Pace, I asked him to meet me here." the smile leaving Jen's face as if the last few minutes never happened.

Dawson and Pacey eye each other warily. "Excuse us?" Dawson says sharply indicating he would like some privacy.

"Jen you going to be Okay?" Pacey asks her worriedly.

"I'll be fine Pace, thanks and I will see you later." she reassures him.

"I will be just up there, if you need me." Pacey points at the Icehouse, and starts to walk away, but turns around "Jen do you want me to take Amy for a little while?" He asks.

"Pace, its fine thanks thou hun." she says begging him with her eyes to leave.

Nodding Pacey turns around and busies himself with the cleaning of the outside tables again keeping an eye on the situation below.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Dawson starts.

"Yeah, thanks for coming I know you are busy so I will try to do this quickly." Jen says. Looking at Dawson he is clearly on the defensive after running into Pacey and not knowing how to tactfully broach the subject Jen decided to just get it over with.

"Dawson, This is my daughter Amy." Jen gestures towards her baby, keeping an eye on Dawson's features.

"I heard you had a baby Jen, congrats shes beautiful." Dawson smiles as he looks at the little girl with the big brown eyes.

"Well, heres the thing, Amy is umm, your daughter also." inwardly cringing at her choice of words Jen continues to look at Dawson as this confession dawns on his features.

"Jen? Wh..what? Jen are you serious? When? How? What? Why didn't you tell me before Jen? Are you sure? Dawson rapid fired questions at her.

His eyes staring into hers, "Why didn't you tell me Jen?" he demanded.

"I tried Dawson, I did"

"Not very hard." he mutters

"Dawson, I was so upset and confused and angry when you called it off with me, and when I called you all you could do was remind me what a mistake it was, I let the rejection get the better of me and I did what I thought necessary for my heart and the sake of my baby, I pretended you didn't exist.." Jen trailed off.

Running his fingers into his hair Dawson looks up into the sky and mouths an expletive.

Looking back down at Amy, then looking at Jen. "This changes everything." he announces.

"It doesn't have to Dawson, I am not here to guilt you into spending time with Amy, I just wanted you to know so when she came looking, perhaps she would be able to get to know you."

"I want to get to know her." Dawson states quietly. "Don't get me wrong, I am pissed that you never told me, but I no longer have that excuse and while I can't gaurantee you its going to be easy or perfect, I can assure you I want to be part of her life."

Jen hugs Dawson, "I am so sorry" she says.

"I am sorry also Jen." Dawson replied. "I think we should go visit my mum, she is going to flip when she hears this.." he adds.

Looking up at the Icehouse, Jen sees Pacey watching the scene below, with a quick wave of her hand and a smile of reassuring, with Dawson pushing the carriage they walk off together towards the Leery House.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is this an all boys club or can a girl get a coffee around here?" Joey grins as she sees Pacey, Jack and Doug sitting around a table in the Icehouse, heads close together.

"Hey Jo, pull up a pew." Pacey greets her.

Jack and Doug smile as she sits, "So, whats going on guys?" she asks.

They look guiltly at each other, Jack shakes his head "Gossiping." he laughs.

"Oh, gossip eh, about anything or anyone I know?" she pushes.

"Jen mostly." Doug says, then he looks at Pacey and Jack, "What? When aren't we talking about Jen?" He smiles.

"True." the boys conceed.

"Can I get you anything else?" Kristy asks as she gives Joey her coffee, "Fill us up." came the chorused reply while Joey thanked her.

Leaning on the table, with his hand stroking his chin, Pacey barely hears what else is being said across the table. His thoughts on Joey and how she tasted last night.

Her chocolate tendrils framing her beautiful face, her eyes when they looked at you they could make your heart melt, that smile when she tilts her head, her laugh its so infectious, the way she chews her bottom lip, her neck so soft and inviting, her mind, what a mind so opinionated so strong willed and independent, Goddess.

"Earth to Pacey, come in Pacey." Jack was snapping his fingers in front of Paceys face pulling him out of his reverie.

"Where did you go little bro?" Doug asks laughing.

Wiping his hand across his forehead, Pacey felt the blush creeping to his cheeks.

"I was just thinking is all." he mumbles "Excuse me I need to use the bathroom."

Watching Pacey walk to the bathroom, Joey notices as Kristy stops him, she can see her smiling up and leaning into him and she thought back to the other day when Jack, Jen and Doug had each said a seperate name for the girls Pacey had in his life. Her stomach was in knots when she saw him stroke Kristy's arm tenderly. He smiled and nodded before he continued on his way to the bathroom. Shaking her head, she wasn't sure why this was affecting her so much. Trying to ignore the pangs of jealousy she didn't want to deal with what that meant just yet.

Jen makes her way towards the table. They all greet her and Pacey gives her some coffee while the rest look at her expectantly.

After a few sips of her coffee, she looks around at her friends "You guys seem to think I have some information." she starts coyly. She sees all eyes are on her and won't relent so she rolls her eyes and decides to put them out of their misery.

"Lets see, we went over to Gail's.. " Jen recaps the story to her friends.

When she had finished, they stared at her in silence.

Looking around at them Jen starts to fidget. "Guys?" "Someone say something."

Pacey had his head cocked to the side while rubbing his chin he frowns and says "Let me get this straight, Dawson Leery found out he has a child with an ex out of wedlock as the result of a fun weekend and the world hasn't stopped spinning, he didn't have an apopletic fit and he never shot laser beams out of his eyes?"

The table laughs as Pacey breaks the tension. Jack says "So where do you both go from here?"

"Well, Dawson wants to get to know Amy, as do Gail and Lily, so..that is what we are going to do. Spend a bit of time together, nothing overboard, taking it one step at a time." Jen smiles.

"It sounds practical." Jack offers. "But why do I feel like I am waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

"Because it is Dawson we are talking about." Pacey replies.

"What is that supposed to mean? Joey asks.

"It mean's that we all know Dawson well enough to not overlook particular character traits he is prone to.." Pacey sees a quizzical frown on Joeys face. "For instance, unless it is some plot in his movie, Dawson isn't exactly sensitive to the needs of others."

"Would you cut him a break, he just found out he has a child and because he want's to spend time with said child he is plotting his movie?" Joey defends.

"And the song remains the same." Pacey says as he stands to walk into the kitchen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Joey rises also, feeling annoyed

Turning back around to face her "It means Josephine, that after everything he has done, every tantrum he has thrown every degrading comment he has made about any of us, you still defend him."

Jen, Jack and Doug look around at each other before turning back to the scene that is being created by their friends.

"So he want's to get to know his baby, that all of a sudden makes him a bad guy?" Joey demands her voice rising in anger.

"No, Jo." Pacey sighs "But I can't help wonder what his angle is, his motive if you will cos sure as the day is long, Dawson Leery never does something unless it benefits him."

"I don't believe you Pace, when did you become so cynical?

"It is Dawson we are talking about here Jo, the same manipulative, arrogant, self righteous, whiner who.."

"Okay, that is enough." Jen interrupts. Standing up she walks in front of Pacey "Pace, I appreciate the concern and I know exactly what Dawson is capable of I don't suddenly have blinders on, but that being said it is my choice and I do want Amy to have the chance to know her father."

Looking down at Jen, Pacey nods his head in acceptance. Leaning down he gives her a hug. "I need to get back to work guys, I will see you all later.

As Pacey walks into the kitchen, Joey starts to follow him, placing an arm on her shoulder Jen stops her. "Not right now Joey." she says quietly.

Joey not knowing what just happened felt confused and bewildered. Why was Pacey being so down on Dawson, she thought. I know he has flaws but surely wanting to get to know his daughter wasn't a bad thing.

"Jen." Joey starts not quite sure what to follow it up with.

"Yes Joey?"

"Can we talk.. over there a little." she asks glancing at Jack and Doug.

"Don't mind us, we have to get back to gossiping anyway." Jack jokes.

Taking Jen outside and down onto the pier, looking around Joey asks "Am I the ex-girlfriend Dawson went back to after your weekend with him?

"I would assume so." Jen shrugs. "It's not your fault Joey, it is what it is, a bad situation that gave me something so precious I wouldn't change a thing."

Jen gives Joey a hug. "Pacey will calm down. Just give him time." she adds as she noticed Joey's fears hadn't left her eyes.

"I just don't understand why he.."She trailed off.

"Joey, look at me. Pacey isn't upset with what you were saying, he realises Dawson want's to know his daughter, but." She puts her finger on Joeys lips to stop her interrupting. "But what upsets him is that after all this time, after everything Dawson has done to everyone, you still defend him, and I may be wrong but it is to the 'Why' that upsets Pacey so much.

"I defend him cos I .." Joey stammers.

"Love him?" Jen looks at her shrewdly.

"No, not like that Jen." Joey adamantly states. "It's more.. we are friends, and.." her will to defend him more quavers.

Jen nods her head. "I know where you are coming from Joey, I really do, but you have to understand. This isn't Dawson's Creek anymore, gone are the day's we sit around over analysing everything and psychoanalysing each other to the point where it revolves around Dawson. This is Capeside, where we have hopefully grown up enough to say and do things without feeling our actions have the capacity to create this atmoic bomb that will threaten to explode and rock the universe that is the fiction of Dawson Leery's fantasy world. In other words, we do and say things without living in fear of Dawson's opinion, we just don't have the energy to care as we did when we were teenagers."

Joey's eyes widen as she looks at Jen "I can't believe you said that in one breath."

Jen laughs. "I must have been in Dawson's company for to long, that diatribe came out of no where. Look I have to meet him down at the park in about 10mins, are you going to be Okay?"

Shoving her hands deep into her pockets, Joey shrugs. "I'll be fine, I better go see if Bessie needs anything anyway little Jackson was being a handful earlier."

"Jackson?" Jen asks stunned.

"Bessie's baby name." Joey smiles.

""Bessie named her baby after Pacey?" Jen asks confused.

"Huh?" Joey asks.

"I thought that was Pacey's middle name is all." Jen heads over to the table and gives Doug and Jack a quick kiss on the cheek before taking Amy from Jack and buckling her into the carriage. "I will call you later." She says and walks out the door.

"It is." Doug pipes up overhearing Jen as she was coming back inside. "Jackson is Pacey's middle name."

Waving a hand at the boys, Joey leaves the Icehouse and heads towards the B&amp;B.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few days the Icehouse had become a bustling resturant due to a convention being in town. Joey offered her services as Bodie was more often than not at the Icehouse when he needed to be at the B&amp;B which was also bustling with guests.

Wiping the towel over the bench as the dinner rush finally lets up, Pacey smiles and says "I do love the smell of making money." He looks over at Jen who had offered to help out as she was sweeping the floor.

"From your rags to my riches." He jokes pointing at the hair piece she has over her long blond locks.

"Your riches will be buying us a beer tonight." Jen jokes back.

"What the heck, I feel generous, I may even feed you wenches." He looks at Joey who still seemed awkward over their little disagreement the other day. Walking over to her, and handing her a towel to wipe her section down. "What do you say woman? You want some Cheesy Nacho's?" he grins.

She looked him straight in the eye before reverting to her childhood saying "Bite me."

A split second later "Gross Pace." She laughed as he playfully bit her arm.

Smiling at her, the tension between them the last couple of days melting away.

Encouraging the girls to grab their Jackets and to leave the Icehouse, Pacey slings his arms over them both and leads them towards his car.

Once at the Blues Bar they all order dinner and a couple of beer's. The girls decide to head to the dance floor, leaving Pacey at the table. Watching them both dance and be silly, he smells Sadia behind him before she lightly strokes his hair.

"You smell delightful." he says without turning around.

"I miss you." She whispers into his ear.

Not taking his eyes off where the girls are dancing, Pacey grabs Sadia's hand.

"Come over tonight when you get off here?" He quietly asks.

Pressing her lips against his ear. "With bells on!" and she moves away from the table.

Walking over to Jen and Joey on the dance floor, Pacey tries to mingle with them, Jen laughs and decides to sit the dance out, impishly grinning over her shoulder, she tells them to have fun.

Subtle Lindley, very subtle. Pacey laughs as she walks away. Offering Joey his hand they start dancing.

Catching a glance towards the bar, Pacey see's Sadia staring at them. He wasn't sure why she was throwing daggers at him and Joey, his understanding with Sadia was mutually beneficial. He would discuss the matter with her later he thought. Standing this close to Joey he couldn't help but be intoxicated with the smell of her perfume and her hair, the proximity they were standing to each other he didn''t want it to end.

After dropping Jen and Joey at their doors, Pacey pulls into his driveway.

Sitting on the porch he see's Sadia waiting for him.

"Hey gorgeous." He says smiling. Embracing her he locks lips with hers while trying to unlock the house.

Stumbling inside, he feels Sadia tightening her grip on him. "Feeling rough?" he asks mildly as she starts to tear his clothes off, popping buttons as she rips his shirt off.

Kissing her eagerly, Pacey is enjoying this wanton abandoment feeling as he is licking her neck. Rolling over on the couch he finds she has pinned him beneath her, digging her fingers into his chest, as he grabs a handful of her hair and tugs on it. Pulling her hair so she is forced to follow it towards him, he ravishes her lips with his. The need in him taking over his senses, the last thing he remembers is her nails digging into his back and chest.

Waking the next morning, Pacey is surprised to see Sadia sitting out on the balcony draped in nothing but a sheet.

"You are awake early." He said as he bent to kiss her forehead.

"What are we doing Pacey?" She asks.

"Waking up." he replies as he stretches .

"I mean, this understanding, this meaningless sex. It's not going anywhere is it?"

""It's no longer what you want?" he asks confused.

"I want, I guess I want more than just ..this." she gestures between them

Pacey watches her as she hugs her arms across her chest.

"I guess I am ready to settle down and find Mr. Right, instead of Mr. Right now." She says after a few minutes.

"I can understand that Sadia." Pacey says quietly.

"It's not going to happen with you and I is it Pacey?" she asks him.

"Sadia." Pacey shakes his head. "You know I don't believe in love anymore, not in the capacity you are talking."

"A girl can dream right?" She smiles.

Pacey grabs her hand and strokes the back of it while looking in her eyes. "You are a beautiful vivacious woman who is going to make some guy utterly miserably in love with you, and you are going to be happy, because that is who you are Sadi, but that is not me."

"We had fun though didn't we?" She says still smiling.

"Yes, we did, and I have the fun scars to prove it." Pacey adds playfully.

Sadia stands up and hugs Pacey, thanking him for everything and one light kiss on the lips before she gets dressed and prepares to leave.

"Do you want breakfast?" Pacey asks her as she slides her bra back around her chest.

"No thanks, I think a clean break from you is the best option, a taste of your food could make a girl stick around for another 6 months" she teases.

Walking her to the door, Pacey pulls her in for one last hug. "I guess I will see you around?"

Sadia considers this for a few moments, enjoying the hug. "I don't think so, a girlfriend of mine lives in Boston and has been bugging me to be her roomie, I think I will take her up on that offer."

Pacey pulls back with a smile on his face. "Well then, I wish you goodluck and happy Love finding."

She grins. "Thanks for everything Pacey." Walking down the stairs she turns back to look at him. "You are different around her you know, you seem more tender. Bye Pace." She walks out of his life.

Not knowing what to make of that statement, Pacey looks at the wall clock. 6:30am still early and he didn't need to be at work for a few more hours, with that thought in mind, Pacey decides to head back to bed.

Pulling the covers up under his chin, Pacey shifts to be comfortable when he hears the door bell ringing.

"Couldn't get enough of me?" He says loudly to the door. Opening it he is surprised to see Doug standing there.

"Is something wrong? Is it Dad?" Pacey asks.

"Good morning to you too little bro." Dougie says. "And no, our loved ones are safe."

"You always scare me when you show up early in uniform man" Pacey lets out a breath he had been holding. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I seen Sadia leaving." Doug stated looking at Pacey.

"Coffee?" He asks Doug as he ignores the statement.

"Thanks. So I have a problem." Dougie says as Pacey hands him over a coffee and the two head for the balcony.

"What's that?"

"Seems Jack has offered to help paint Gram's house this weekend." Doug says.

"Yeah I forgot I offered my services also. So what is the problem?" Pacey asks.

"Jack and I are meant to be headed out on a romantic weekend remember?" Doug says disappointed.

Pacey smacks his forehead "I can't believe I forgot. You can still go right? We can paint Gram's house another weekend."

"Well in theory yeah, but Jack got a little upset at me for pushing for the getaway, he told me he couldn't let Gram's down or let you do all the work yourself. He thinks I am trying to hide the relationship again."

"You have the weekend planned?" Pacey asks.

"Yeah, well as best as I can if Jack comes."

"He will be there, I will talk to him." Pacey smiles. "I told Jen we would be celebrating over champagne once you call to tell us the good news. Just go ahead as if nothing has changed, I will make sure Jack leaves with you tonight, any idea what time of the day you will be popping the question?"

"Dinner time, We have an adventurous day planned then a night of romance."

"Doug I don't need the details of your sex life.. " Pacey grins. "Just make sure you call me first, Jen and I will be waiting."

"Speaking of which." Doug adds putting his hand inside his jacket pocket he pulls out a couple of tickets and hands them over to Pacey.

"Thanks man, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, if you can get Jack to agree to come away with me of course, I know the guy so the tickets were fairly cheap."

After Doug left, Pacey decided to give up on sleep and after having a shower, he jumped in his car and went and saw Jack.

Jack was less than thrilled to see Pacey so early. "I wake up next to one Witter so seeing your face this early is a little.." Struggling to find the right words to finish that sentence.

"Nice? Different? Erotic? Refreshing? Dreams coming true?" Pacey laughs as he finishes it for him.

"Nightmare" Would be closer, Jack grinned. "Come on in." 

"Actually I don't have a lot of time." Pacey starts. "Just like you I too woke up to the scary face of my brother. He told me you don't want to go away this weekend and I am here to tell you that if I need to beg and plead you to go with Doug so that I will be spared the image of him in the mornings then that is exactly what I am here to do." Pacey drops down to both knees and begs Jack right on the doorstep.

Jack laughs saying "What about Gram's, I don't want to disappoint her."

"I Pacey J Witter, have it all under control. The only thing I want you to do is take my brother away." Pacey jokes.

"Okay, I will let Doug know that I will go away with him this weekend." Jack relents.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Pacey stands then shakes Jack's hand. "You can go back to your beauty sleep now if you want." He grins.

"Time to get ready for work anyway. See you on Monday Pace." Jack says as he closes the door.

"7:10am, I wonder if it is to early for Joey." Pacey says to himself outloud.

Knocking on the B&amp;B door, Bessie gives Pacey a death stare. "Bodie or Joey?" She asks.

"I am Pacey." He smiles back at her. "Do you greet all customers that way Bess? It's a wonder you are still in business if you do."

Bessie turns around to stare at him again. With a look of veiled violence lurking beneath her glare. Pacey decides he better not delay to long.

"I need Boey." He grins.

With a slump of her shoulders she bangs on Joeys door as well as entering her room to tell Bodie to wake up.

Pacey standing around decides if he wants a favor done, he better beg properly with these two.

Entering the kitchen and putting on Bodie's apron, he fires up the stove and whistling to himself starts cooking breakfast.

Smelling the bacon, Joey finally leaves her bedroom. Standing there watching Pacey with that goofy look on his face "Good morning." she says.

"Ah she is alive and lovely as ever." Pacey looks her up and down noticing the bunny slippers the messed up hair and the dried up drool spit she has around her mouth. Smiling he hands her a cup and pours some coffee before turning his attention back to the stove.

"Breakfast will be in 5mins." he says over his shoulder.

Sitting herself down, Joey positions her body so she can watch Pacey cook while drinking her coffee.

Bodie walks out yawning. "Pace, whats up man?" he asks.

Handing Bodie a cup and pouring him coffee also, Pacey pushes him towards the table and then starts dishing up some bacon eggs and blueberry pancakes.

Sitting beside them, Pacey starts eating breakfast while Joey and Bodie are still wondering what he is up too.

"Pacey, I appreciate the breakfast but what's up?" Joey asks.

Indicating for her to eat, Pacey lays his fork down. "Well if you must know, I am here to ask you both to help me paint Gram's house. Jack and Doug were meant to help but Doug is taking Jack away for the weekend, something about Doug and manual labour not going hand in hand."

Bodie laughs. "I should have known man, when do you want to do it?"

"Tomorrow if the weather holds, and it looks like it will." Pacey replies.

"Count me in." Bodie agrees.

Joey gives him a grin "I am on vacation and you want me to paint a house?" she starts.

"Well I know it's no mural or wall but yes Josephine that is exactly what I want you to do. Think of it as a way to fine tune your general painting skills rather than artisitc ones" Pacey grins.

With a roll of her eyes and a lopsided smile, Joey agrees to help paint Gram's house.

Looking up at the wall clock after breakfast, Pacey decides he has one more person to see before going to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Knocking on the door, Pacey looking around notices some wear and tear around the outside.

Gail opens the door nods her head and turns back to summon Dawson.

"What do you want?" Dawson scowls.

Pacey looks at him for a moment. "I thought it was time we talked. Can we?" Gesturing with his arms to indicate the pier.

As Pacey turns to leave, Dawson grabs a jacket and reluctantly follows him outside.

Turning to face Dawson, Pacey says "Can we put the past behind us? Is there any chance we can do that?"

"Why? Do you want to be my best friend and betray me again?" Dawson asks snidely.

"No, but I was hoping for some neutral ground so if we are in close proximity to each other I won't feel like punching you in the face all the time."

"This is how you apologise to me? By threatening me?" Dawson asks bewildered.

"I am not here to apologise D."

"Then we have nothing to say to each other." Dawson starts to walk towards his house.

"It's time to grow up D, we both made some mistakes.."

"Mistakes? You went after the one thing you knew I loved above all else. You my best friend went behind my back, do you know how much that hurt me?" Dawson yelled.

"That was 5 years ago Dawson, move on already, and you don't want me to get started on betrayal." Pacey spat back.

"Betrayal? When did I ever betray you?"

What about at your 16th birthday when you told me I was a loser and we were only friends because you needed me to make your life better. I could count the ways you have twisted your knife into me, but I have moved on and I think its time you did too."

"She means the world to me." Dawson growled "she always has."

"Look, I understand you love Joey, so do I, that is never going to change no matter what either of us do, but you have had year's to figure it out with her and you are still making each other as miserable and as confused as you did back when we were kids. You can't keep blaming me because the pair of you can't make it work."

"Thats because when you stole her from me it changed everything." He started again.

"Dawson, listen to yourself. I loved Joey years before that night even happened I just didn't know how to show it so I pulled her pigtails and called her names, while loving her from afar, as for stealing her, if she was in love with you, there is no way anything I did could change how she felt. Also, must I remind you when it came down to it, she chose you, not me. Falling in love with little Joey Potter, is the easiest most natural emotion to flow out of me, and for that I will not apologise, but I am sorry that you got hurt as a result Dawson." Pacey finished.

"Well finally an apology!" Dawson said with sarcasm.

"Hey, I know you live in a place where its a dog eat dog world and can be full of Jerks and they surround themselves with those who can stroke their ego's, but you know what happens to those guys Dawson? They end up alone and miserable. Let go of the past, let go of the hate before it is to late."

Looking at each other, Pacey felt he was talking to a brick wall. Turning to leave, he sighs before making one last attempt, looking back at Dawson he says "Tomorrow, we are painting Gram's house and I could do with some help, and it would be nice to have you there without all this anger and tension that follows us. Jen and Gram's promise to feed us and Joey Bodie and Bessie have agreed to help as well. So if you feel like putting on some overalls and lending a hand we sure would appreciate it." Pacey turned on his heel and walked to his car.

As he opened the door Dawson caught up to him. Shaking his head, he stuck out his hand, Pacey took it, they shook and Dawson nodded before walking back towards his house.

It wasn't much but it was a start thought Pacey.

Jen was watching them from her bedroom window, she smiled to herself as she seen the effort Dawson made to shake Pacey's hand. "Maybe Dada is growing up after all" She said to Amy who was reaching for Jen's hair smiling. "Should we go see him?" Jen asks her, with a laugh Amy answers.

After getting Amy into some warmer clothing, Jen makes her away across the grass to the Leery house.

Gail answering lets her inside and she walks into the kitchen to see Dawson eating breakfast.

"Good Morning." Jen smiles.

Standing up, Dawson picks Amy up and gives her a kiss on the forehead before pecking Jen on the cheek.

"Morning, what brings you over here so early?" He asks with a smile.

"I noticed a Witter was around and I wanted to be sure the world hadn't ended." She smiled brightly at him hoping to maintain peace.

Sitting back down and focusing on his cereal, Dawson nods his head and tells Jen what had happened. "I held so much hate inside me, it was effecting all of my decisions and I let it because it was easier for me to hate than heal." he said honestly.

"I understand." Jen said sympathetically.

"Living in L.A you get used to the arrogance and the assholes you know? And since being back here I noticed that maybe I was exactly like them.."

Jen smiles not wanting to tease him with a few other adjectives he had become.

"He has come along way hasn't he?" Dawson asks more to himself than Jen.

"Pacey? Yeah, we are proud of him." She replies.

"I didn't promise smooth sailing but I think he and I have found neutral ground" Dawson finished.

"Thats excellent." Jen said thrilled that the fued was finally coming to an end.

Dawson looks up at her, nodding his head.."So Jen, where should we take Amy today?"

After finishing cleaning the kitchen, Joey looks over at Bessie who was pouring over a crossword puzzle while drinking coffee.

"We should go down to the Icehouse." Joey suggests.

"What is down at the Icehouse?" Bessie questions. "also what is a 7 letter word starting with C 'cold enough to make solid?"

Frowning for a sec "Congeal?" she offers.

"Great!" Bessie says as she writes in the word.

"Well the Icehouse has food and it has coffee.." She trails off.

"We have food, and coffee. "Bessie said indicating her cup. "The Icehouse has Pacey?" she asks with a grin.

"Pacey?" Joey asks playing dumb.

"Yeah, you know that tall brooding friend of your's that you secretly fancy.." Bessie teases her.

"If I secretly fancied him, you wouldn't know about it then!" Joey retorts sticking her tongue out at Bessie.

"Okay, okay, but you are pushing the carriage. Bodie will like it if I walked him home." Bessie said more to herself than to Joey who was putting a jacket over Alexander's wiggling body.

A little while later Bessie and Joey enter the Icehouse. Joey looks around, her smile falling as she notices on the other side of the room Pacey is holding a sobbing Kristy. She looks away but not before Pacey catches her eyes. She waves her hand meekly feeling uncomfortable watching the pair of them and starts to make her way inside.

Pacey kisses Kristy's forehead and asks if she is going to be Okay, she nods and wipes her tears away. "Take the rest of the day off." Pacey tells her, Kristy nods again and pushes past him to enter the bathroom.

Bodie was serving Bessie and Joey, Pacey walks behind the counter and joins them. "Hey guys." he smiles.

"Hey." "Hi." came the replies.

"How she doing?" Bodie asks Pacey after Kristy.

"She will be fine, but shes taking the rest of the day off." Pacey replies.

"What is wrong?" Bessie asked.

"Uh, personal problems." Pacey says quietly as he see's Kristy exit the bathroom, and making a beeline for him.

She stands in front of him, then after a few seconds she slaps him across the face. "I hate you and I quit." She spat before she turned and stormed out of the Icehouse.

Joey and Bessie were hiding a smirk under their hands as Bodie laughed out loud looking at Pacey who's cheeks were turning ruddy from more than the slap.

"Personal problems eh?" Bodie laughs some more.

Shaking his head and feeling his cheeks grow even warmer, Pacey decides to hide his face behind the coffee maker busying himself with it he pours himself a coffee knowing all eyes were still on him. When he looks up to meet them in the eye, he smiles and shrugs. "Girls, complicated creatures."

"I think I will hire the next waitress." Bodie says still laughing.

"Not a bad idea." Pacey grins back.

Joey watching Pacey and Bodie laughing shakes her head, "You think men have evolved until you witness one hurting his girlfriend and laughing about it afterwards."

"Kristy was never my girlfriend." Pacey cuts in. "She and I had an understanding which is now finished. And she hurt me also you know, she slapped me really hard." he says as he rubs his cheek.

Bessie and Joey exchange a look both shaking their heads "Men."

"Speaking of men." Pacey walks over to Doug who had stood at the door indicating for Pacey to come to him.

"What's up Sheriff?" Pacey asks

"Just came in to say thanks for talking to Jack, we talked over lunch and told me you appealed to his compassionate side."

"Anytime, so you are headed off then?"

"Yeah, as soon as Jack finishes work, I will pick him up from there and head out."

"Great, I wish you the best of luck Bro." Pacey says as he shakes Doug's hands.

"Hey, any chance you can visit Pop, maybe invite him over to help paint? I would like him to be around when I call." Doug asks.

"Sure, I will ask, no promises though." Pacey grins.

Doug nods his head in the direction of Bodie, Bessie and Joey who were all watching him from the counter. They wave back smiling.

"See ya Monday." he calls out

"Bye Dougie."

"Hey Bodie you mind if I get out of here?" Pacey asks

"No problem." came the reply.


	12. Chapter 12

Pacey went out the back and grabbed his jacket and his car keys. Walking back into the diner he see's Joey waiting for him.

"Where you off to?" She asks

Pacey looks at her quizzically before he replies "Would you like to come and find out?"

Squishing up her face as she pretended to think about it she coyly replies with a shrug "If you want me to keep you company, sure." she grinned.

"That bored huh?" he bumped her shoulder grinning at her as she looked over at Bessie and Bodie with the boys.

"Just a little" she laughs as they walk out together.

"Hey Mom." Pacey says as he and Joey enter the Witter residence. His mother coming out of the kitchen places a kiss on his cheek before standing to examine Joey.

"Josie it has been so long, look at the woman you have matured into." Mrs Witter exclaims.

"It's Joey, Mom." Pacey asserts. "Where is Pops?"

Looking around at the den not seeing his father, Mrs Witter also looking says "He must be in the bathroom. Go have a seat." She ushers them towards the couch before turning around and heading towards the kitchen.

"Mr Witter exits the bathroom and makes his way towards the den where he see's Pacey and Mike Potters kid waiting for him.

"Pop's" Pacey gets up to shake his hand.

Joey stunned at the transformation Mr Witter had undergone since her time away from Capeside. He was more gaunt than usual and although his face still looked mean, his eyes looked softer than before. During the visit Joey watched as Pacey and Mr Witter interacted with each other, the degrading remarks were gone and so was the biting sarcasm. Mr Witter has really mellowed she thought to herself.

Standing Pacey shakes his dad hand again, shoving his coat back on him as they head for the door. "Try to come around dinner time Pop's."

Back in the car, Joey turns to Pacey "What is happening at dinner time?" She asks.

"Usually eating happens at dinner time." Pacey replied distracted "Are you hungry?"

Covering her mouth with her hand from a yawn Joey replies "Yeah, and tired."

Noticing they weren't headed in the direction of the B&amp;B but rather down the beach towards Pacey's house, Joey looks quizzically at Pacey. "Umm this isn't the right way home." She states.

"It's the right way to my home." Pacey answers "I figured since you are tired and hungry that you could cook me dinner while I took a nap." He smiled at her.

"Watch it Witter, I know how to read the poison lables." she banters.

Pulling into the driveway, Pacey unlocks the door and Joey walks inside once again caught off guard from the natural beauty of the apartment.

"Drink?" He offers

"Wine please." staring out over the balcony Pacey hands her a wine glass.

She can sense Pacey is standing close behind her on the balcony not quite touching but close enough. He points over her shoulder towards the lighthouse off in the distance murmuring in her ear. Joey closes her eyes and instinctively leans into Pacey but he had moved beside her so when she leaned back she almost fell over. Grabbing her by the arm, Pacey helps her regain her balance and she spilled her wine over his chest.

Looking at her, Pacey couldn't help but smile "Did you almost fall over from the fumes of that wine woman?"

Blushing profusely, Joey looks at Pacey's shirt now covered in red wine. I will get you a shirt she offered as he went inside to get a sponge to clean the ground.

She found some shirts in the second drawer she looked inside. Walking back towards him she handed him the shirt.

"Thanks." He muttered as he pulled his shirt off and replaced it with the one she handed him.

"Pacey are you hurt?" Joey gasps as she sees bruises and scratches all over his shoulders and chest.

Confused Pacey looks at his body to see what she meant, thinking some wine had got onto his skin before he realised Sadia's fun scars were there.

Seeing the blush creep onto his face, Joey looks away feeling her face turn red also realizing what the scratches meant. Did he dally with a bear? She wondered to herself.

Walking inside and placing his shirt in the sink, he pours Joey another wine before heading into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Mac n Cheese Okay Jo?" He calls out.

"Sure Pace, sounds great." She sips on her wine, walking over to his stereo she is surprised to see his C.D collection. Selecting Adele, she turns the music up and walks back out onto the balcony.

Hearing the music playing Pacey shakes his head, he walks around the corner to see Joey swaying to the beat on the balcony by herself, not caring just being. She looked like a Goddess. After watching her for a few minutes, Pacey decided not to make an issue of the music, if listening to this meant he got to see Joey relaxed and natural then it was worth it.

The enticing aroma of dinner leads Joey back inside. "Need a hand chef?" she asked smiling at Pacey as he stirred the cheese sauce.

Turning the heat off Pacey prepares the macaroni in the dish, pouring the sauce over top and sprinkling with cheese and smoked paprika. Setting the timer and wiping his hands Pacey looks at the bench.

She pours him a glass almost to the rim, Pacey looks at her chuckling "If I drink that, I won't be able to drive you home, and you will be forced to sleep on my couch."

Joey looks at him frowning "How come I can't sleep on the bed and you get the couch?"

"Well, Jo, that is one of the perks of actually living here, I get to decide who gets the comfort of my bed and who doesn't. Plus I am to tall for that couch." He laughs as he takes a sip of the wine.

Leaning against the counter Joey rests her head against her hand musing at what he said. "I don't wan't to sleep in your bed anyway, I might catch something." She grins at him.

"Woman please." He walks up to her and leans in close over her with a cocky grin on his face. "All the ladies want a piece of this" he indicates himself smiling wide.

Not one to back down from a challenge. Joey licks her lips and presses her lips against his ear. "I know you think you are God's gift to women Witter, but I am immune to your charms." She states.

Moving his hand to cup her chin directing her eyes to his he murmurs "Potter, I am the best damn sex you will never have." And before she realises what he is doing, he throws some macaroni at her.

Shrieking and laughing they start a food fight, Pacey ducking down behind the counter as Joey is pelting him with the grapes out of his fruit bowl. Making a dash at her Pacey grabs her arms and throws her over his shoulder, he walks to the couch and lays her down onto it lowering himself with her. Watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed heavily against his arms he loosens his hold on her and uses his free arm to wipe her hair out of her eyes. Inches from each others faces, Pacey stared into Joey's eyes. Unable to determine her thoughts he watched as she closed her eyes and whispered his name "Pace."

The timer on the oven went off and interrupted their reverie. Pacey lifted himself off the floor and walked into the kitchen. Joey reeling from how close they had been from kissing, she wasn't sure why Pacey didn't kiss her, and right now she didn't want to analyse the situation, standing up she walked back to the counter to take a sip of her wine as she watched Pacey dish up some Mac n Cheese for dinner.

"Hey Jo, throw a Movie on will ya." Pacey calls from the kitchen.

"Umm Okay, what do you want to watch?" She asks not sure if her voice sounded normal right then.

"You pick." He chuckled "Lets see if your movie tastes have improved over the years."

Deciding he deserved to be tortured Joey selected Bridget Jone's Diary.

Walking into the lounge carrying a tray of food Pacey shakes his head at the movie choice.

Looking up at the sky "What in Karma's name have I done to deserve this?" he asks.

Settling down beside Joey who had started eating with her eyes glued to the television Pacey shakes his head as he eats also.

When they had finished eating, Pacey reaches for Joey's plate and starts clearing the mess. "I will pause the movie till you get back." She offers sweetly.

"It's Okay I can hear it, you watch I will clean a little." he says as he enters the kitchen, muttering under his breath he adds "Poke myself in the eye a few times perhaps."

Once he was done he walked back into the lounge and seen Joey had sprawled out on the couch, lifting her feet so he could sit he places them on his lap and starts massaging them. Joey giggles a little, twitching her feet she remarked how ticklish his fingers were.

With a vacant stare at the television set, he continues to massage her feet, when the end credits rolled he looked over at Joey who had fallen asleep. Gently lifting her feet off his lap he went to the closet and grabbed her a blanket and draped it over her. Bending over her head he kissed her forehead and whispered "Night Jo." before retreating to his bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Rolling onto his back and stretching his limbs Pacey slowly opens his eyes as the sun is peeking through his long lashes.

Opening them he see's doe eyes looking back at him.

"Mmm Potter, I was just dreaming about you." He smiles at her.

"Was I torturing you? Cause I heard a lot of moaning going on." she teased.

"Remember when I was christening true love and how we were in the boat shed?" Pacey asks grinning widely.

Joey ran her fingers through her hair, "Uh, kinda." She lifted her chin daring the blush to go higher.

Pacey chuckles noticing Joey was looking squirmish. "So what are you doing in here anyway?"

"Initially I came in to annoy you cos I would like to go home, but then I watched you sleep, you know you make the strangest noises and you snore." She told him matter of factly.

"I snore?" Must have been sleeping on my back then."

"Well get up, I need a shower and clean clothes." She laughs pulling at the sheet helping him get out of bed faster.

"Uh Jo." Pacey started "Little known fact about me, I sleep naked so if you really want to pull this sheet off me then I won't resist." He said suggestively then he laughed as he noticed her cheeks flaming red as she bolted for the door.

Walking into the kitchen Pacey pours himself a coffee and grabs a bowl for cereal.

"Want anything Jo?" He offers.

"I had a coffee before thanks." She leaves him to eat while she wanders out the door and down towards the beach.

Eating his breakfast, Pacey couldn't figure Joey out. One minute she seemed to want him the next she would put distance between them. Placing his cup and bowl into the sink he grabbed his keys and locked the door, "C'mon Jo lets go." He called out as he unlocked his car.

After dropping Joey at the B&amp;B, Pacey went down to the hardware store and collected the goodies Gram's had for the house painting. After emptying the back of his car beside the rest of the supplies lined up outside, Pacey notices the scaffolding was in place and he walked inside to greet Gram's, Jen, and Amy with a few hugs n kisses.

Walking outside, Jen follows Pacey. He looks at her with the bandana covering her locks, an old shirt on under some worn overalls.

"Everything Okay, Pace? She asks him

"Yeah, Jen." Came the reply.

"Uh huh.." She commented unconvinced.

Pacey turns to look at her, shaking his head and grabbing a brush. "I'm just a little confused by her is all, mixed signals. It's nothing really." He says climbing higher on the ladder.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Jen asked.

Placing his hand on the next ladder rung, Pacey looks down at Jen smiling "Let's finish this discussion when I am safely on the ground, I get the feeling if I let my mind wander up here I could literally fall for her." He finishes.

Jen grabs a long paint roller and dips it into the pail. "Fair enough but this convo is not over Pace." She states.

Dropping her paint brush she heads back inside and unplugs her portable stereo. Plugging it back in downstairs with an extension cord she flips it on and turns it up. "Much better." She says to herself as the music plays loudly behind her.

Pacey up on the scaffolding looks down at the racket coming out of the speakers, if I climb higher maybe I can escape the noise he muses to himself.

As the day wore on the others started appearing and getting to work. Joey was surprised Dawson was painting when she arrived, not having much contact with him since the other day, she decided to walk over and see how he was doing.

"Pacey asked for help." Dawson explained as Joey gave him a quizzical look.

"Pacey?" That surprised her.

"How long you staying in Capeside Dawson?" Joey asks.

"I fly out tomorrow, then in a couple weeks I will be back for a few days. Dawson replies. "How about you?"

"I have til next Sunday before I have to be back." she states.

"This house isn't going to paint itself." Says Bessie as she steps between Dawson and Joey.

Smiling at her Dawson resumes painting as Joey picks up a roller and makes her way to the otherside of the house.

"Pacey!" Jen calls out. "Come get some lunch."

Pacey places his brush down and starts descending the ladder.

Walking inside he is happy to see everyone's moods are light as there is chatter and smiles while people eagerly eat the sausage rolls, sandwhiches and biscuits on offer.

Walking over towards Joey, Pacey is smiling as he notices she has paint droplets on her face. Nudging her shoulder "You look cute Potter." he says.

Smiling up at Pacey, "There are easier ways to dye your hair blond" Joey teases as Pacey has paint in his hair.

"Just keeping up with the trends." He says as he places a finger on her cheeks to wipe off the paint drops.

Joey pulls away from him nervously as Dawson approaches them.

Pacey looking over keeps the smile on his face although he is confused by Joeys sudden tenseness.

"Hey D-man" Pacey smiles as he holds a hand out to Dawson to shake.

Taking his hand the boys shake before Dawson replies "Thanks for inviting me, Pace, this has been pretty fun." He smiles.

Looking at Joey, Dawson asks "Jo, mind if we have a chat later?"

"Uh, sure Dawson." She says looking uncomfortable.

"Great." he says brightly, "I better get back to Amy, she is one demanding little lady." He laughs as he turns.

Pacey smiling after him looks down at Jo, "You okay?" He asks as he see's a frown on her face.

"What was that all about?" She demanded of Pacey.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You and Dawson, what was that?"

"We had a bit of a chat yesterday is all, it's nothing, think of it as neutral ground." Pacey finished.

Joey was staring at him with her mouth open.

Pacey lifted his finger and gently pushed her chin up to help close her mouth. "I don't wan't you catching bugs." He chuckled.

"Pacey?" Joey laughed, "When were you going to tell me?"

"I just did." giving her shoulder another nudge Pacey grabs a sandwhich and heads back outside to continue painting.

Much later they were standing around the table and Pacey cleared his throat indicating to the room that he wanted to say a few words.

He had gotten a text message from Doug moments ago and pulled Jen over to him.

"First I would like to thank you all for the hard work that happened today. It is amazing that after a few hours this house has been painted.

"Everyone has put the effort in, Grams and Gail, giving us the sustenance to get through the work, All the workers for picking up a brush and painting and even little Alex and Lily," Pacey adds looking at them "For not using the scaffholding as a jungle gym while I was on it." He laughs with the room.

Continuing he adds "To me, this is what family means" Looking over at his dad who is beaming at Pacey, "To everyone I love you all and Thank you." They cheer, clap and murmur in response. Pacey holds his hands up, indicating he has more to say.

"Now I know some of you were lured here as a direct result of my cunnings and devilish charms to help paint Gram's house, and while that much is true, I must confess I had an ulterior motive."

Pacey smiles down at Jen who was holding one hand while Pacey handed her his phone.

Everyone was staring at the two, wondering what was going on. A few moments later, they heard a voice coming out of the phone, as Jen adjusts the sound "Can everyone hear me?" They hear Doug.

Pacey holding his hand up to silence the room, indicates for Jen to communicate with him.

"We are all here Doug, we will stay quiet."

"He is just in the bathroom, ahh here he comes."


	14. Chapter 14

The room is quiet as people are wondering what is happening, Joey watches as Pacey puts an arm around Jen's shoulder and a big smile across his face. Joey notices Pacey has a few tears sliding down his face and can't help but be jealous that what ever is happening Pacey is sharing this moment, his feelings with Jen.

They can hear kissing and then the pouring of a drink.

"Jack." The sound coming clear through the phone.

"Yes Dear?" They can hear Jack smiling through the phone.

"Oh Jack." Doug's voice thick with emotion

"What's the matter?" Jack asks with concern.

"Shh, I need to say something." clearing his throat Doug continues "Jack, we have been together for a few years now and I must confess I never thought I would feel this way about anybody, but then you, you came into my life and turned all my perceptions and notions on their head forcing me to be a better man every day, so that I can deserve the love you have given me.

"Doug? Whats going on?" Jack asks quietly.

"Shhh, let me finish." a few moments of silence "I don't know where my life, my heart would be today without you. I love you eternally. Jack will you do me the honor of marrying me?

Absolute silence as every one is holding their breath.

With a sob, Jack answers "Yes a thousand yes'es." Doug starts kissing him and the room goes crazy, everyone turning to hug and kiss each other, Pacey is spinning Jen around they are both whooping loudly.

Jack pulls away from Doug, "what is that noise?" he asks looking at the phone laying on the table.

"That is Capeside." Doug laughs hugging Jack.

Everyone starts yelling congratulations into the phone and Pacey walks around handing out champagne flutes while Jen fills them.

Pacey makes his way to his dad, "Pop's?" he asks

Mr Witter looks at his youngest son before pulling him into a rough embrace. "I am so proud of both you boys, I really am." he says.

Pacey tightens his arms around his Dad's back, "Thanks Pop, that means the world to hear you say it."

After a few seconds they let go of each other smiling as Pacey salutes his dads glass "Cheers."

Everyone was drinking and passing the phone around to give their congratulations to the couple and Joey walks over to Pacey and his dad, Doug want's to talk to you." she hands the phone to Mr Witter.

Watching his dad walk away from him, Pacey turns to see Joey looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Grinning at her he scoops her up and spins her around a few times before nuzzling his face into her neck whispering how happy he is for the pair.

Holding him against her Joey kisses his neck and face caught up in the moment.

Pacey pulls away from her looking into her eyes.

Holding her breath she meets his gaze and stares into those blue eyes threatening to drown her.

"We need to stop dancing Jo." Pacey said.

Caught off guard, Joey gives him a quizzical look, "What do you mean Pace?"

"I mean this screwball mating ritual we got going on."

"Disappointment crossed over Joey's features and she lowers her gaze from his "Oh." she said quietly.

"Jo?" Pacey puts his finger under her chin to force her eyes to meet his again. "I think it's time you and I went on a date."

"A date?" she asks stunned.

"Yes Jo, a date. Tomorrow" he says "Wear something casual, I will pick you up after lunch." Pacey then leans in and kisses Joey on the forehead. Letting her go he finds Jen.

"Guys I have to drive so I will be stealing the beautiful Miss Lindley and going back to my place, good evening and be good." He laughs as he picks Jen up and carries her out to his car.

Back at Pacey's house, he pops open more champagne and pours some for himself and Jen who is sitting on the couch, approaching her he hands her the glass and she puts the phone back onto speaker. Together they talk to Doug and Jack sharing in their love for them, each other and their friendships.

Joey, was happy, she was, sitting at the end of the dock she thought about the last few days she had been in Capeside and compared it to the life she has in New York.

Feeling the breeze coming in off the creek, her thoughts automatically take her to Pacey, it had been like that all week, whenever she let her mind wander, she would find she was thinking about him more often than not.

She loved the way he smiled especially when the smile reached his eyes and then it just melted her.

The way he caressed her when they were within arms length of each other, which she admitted was a lot lately .

The way he made her cares disappear as if there was nothing else in the world but him.

All the emotions she had for him when they were younger had flooded back and threatened to drown her mixing with these new feelings she felt emerging.

Why did he take Jen and not her she wondered. Was there something? She saw how he was around Jen, and although Jen had said it was nothing to be concerned over she only got one perspective. Was he in love with her? Were both she and Jen blind? Finishing the last droplets of champagne Joey throws her head back and looks at the moon rising with tears falling down her cheeks.

The shuffling of feet behind her made Joey sit up and wipe at her tears. Looking over her shoulder she see's Dawson walking up to her.

"Jo? Is now a good time?" he asks quietly

"Hey Dawson, sure now is fine."

He sits down on the dock beside her, close but their shoulders not touching.

"I am sorry." He said.

Joey not sure what he was referring to, looked up at him.

"I am sorry for everything." He continues. "The last few year's, everything since our sophomore year in High School, pretty much." he adds. "When I remember our senior year and we spent time together studying and talking and well I knew that you weren't there in spirit, that you had let a part of yourself stay under lock and key, and when we graduated I was so scared of losing what we had that I thought I had to hold onto you tightly." He paused.

Joey watched Dawson, his eyes were swimming in tear's, she grabbed his hand and held it as she didn't know what she could say to help him.

After a few minutes he continued. "Once I was in L.A I thought absense would make the heart grow fonder, and so I involved myself in school and projects that I didn't take the time to notice you weren't only miles away from me in distance but in heart as well and the act of you pushing me away had taken me by surprise, when we finally were in the same place.

At first I thought your doubts were Pacey related, I knew you liked him and were hurt when he left Capeside but as time went on I knew he wasn't the only reason. I did a lot of shitty things, especially when I cheated on you Jo, I felt hurt and confused and I just , I don't know I guess I was drowning in what we had become that I didn't know how to swim anymore and I went under the murky waters we had created."

"I didn't make it easy for you." Joey admitted, "I was so confused and hurt and I didn't want to be a failure that I held on to tight to something we both should have let go year's ago." she finished.

Dawson nodding put his arm around her shoulders.

"It took us coming home and seeing what else life had to offer for us to realize we offered each other nothing but friendship." Joey finsihed.

"I love you Jo, I will always, always love you, but I now know that our love, will be pure and eternally innocent, and that is how our future should be, destined to continue life as the best friends we are."

Leaning over and kissing his cheek, Joey sighs as she lets go of her past.


	15. Chapter 15 COMPLETE

"Do you have protection?" Bessie asks Joey while they are standing outside waiting for Pacey to pick her up.

"Bess, it's a date, it's not an orgy." Joey stuffs her hands deep into her jeans pocket shuffling her feet as the blush started creeping in.

"It's a date with Pacey." Her sister reminds her.

"And?"

"And it is Pacey we are talking about."

Joey giving Bessie a quizzical look "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just have protection Okay? Would hate to find yourself in a predicament that can be avoided with protection."

"I have it covered thanks." Joey murmured wishing Bessie would drop the subject.

Pulling into the B&amp;B Pacey see's Joey and Bessie standing outside waiting.

"Bessie you look flushed, are you pregnant again?" Pacey half jokes. "Jo, you look.." Hesitating to find the right adjective as she looked simply flawless, "Female." He finished.

"Female?" She scowled at him.

"A nice looking female?" He added with a grin, before bumping his shoulder with hers holding open the car door for her.

Looking back at Bessie with a smile on his face he calls out "Don't expect her back tonight." and with a wave of his hand he hopped in the car and drove towards town.

"Little hopeful of you isn't it?" Joey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pacey grins at her, "Now Miss Potter, why did your mind have to go there? I was merely warning Bessie not to send out a search party if you are not home at midnight was all."

"Uh huh." Joey laughs, "So where are we going?"

Just over an hour later, Pacey pulls the car up to a hall in Boston near the docks. People were lining the entranceway and Joey could see segmented rooms curtained off with a lot of squeals coming from behind.

"Umm Pace? This isn't some sort of Fetish place is it?" She laughed nervously.

With his hand behind her back guilding her to the right area, Pacey laughs. "You seem to have sex on the brain Potter. Is there something you want to be doing instead?" He asks suggestively.

Scowling up at him "You wish Witter."

Walking up to a curtain numbered 362 a man is standing outside. Pacey walks up to him and hands over the tickets. The guy smiles then shows Pacey to a box, rummaging through the contents. Pacey pulls out white coveralls and hands them to Joey, she takes them with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Pace?" she asks.

"Put that on, and these." He hands her a pair of goggles, shoe protectors and gloves.

Joey bewildered starts to put the protective clothing on top of what she was wearing as she noticed Pacey doing the same. Once geared up the man opened the curtain and let them inside. Not knowing what to expect, Joey looks around nervously as she enters a square room with 3 stark white walls and the curtain also white on this side. On the floor is a large sheet with paint tins of various colours and brushes, rollers and sponges littered over the floor.

"Pacey? What is this? What do we?" She starts.

Pacey looking over at her, bends down to pick up a long roller and grabs the colour red. "This is an art exhibition called 'A Splash of Desire."

"Okay, so we paint the walls?" She asks.

"Only if you want Potter." and with that he rolls the brush with bright red paint over the front of Joey's protective coveralls.

"With her mouth wide open, Joey grabs a sponge and dips it into the blue paint. Threatning to cover Pacey in blue she backs him against the wall and says "So, if I wanted to, I could paint you?"

"Exactly." He laughs, where ever there is white you can paint."

She smushes the sponge over Pacey's hood protecting his hair. "I always wanted to know what you would look like as a smurf." She laughs as the blue paint starts dripping down to his shoulders.

"Two can play at that game." Pacey replies as he dips his glove covered hands into yellow and orange at the same time then chases after Joey as she starts to back away.

Grabbing each other and wrestling over the paints available, Joey and Pacey lay on the ground panting as they try to get their breath back.

Pacey looks down at Joey as he finally pinned her beneath him. "I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me." He smiles down at her.

Squirming beneath him before feigning surrender, Joey managed to hook a paint tin with her foot and manuvered it closer to her fingers before dousing Pacey's back and half of herself in a forest green colour.

Laughing Pacey stands up and helps Joey to her feet, then he backs his rear end up to the middle wall and imprints his butt cheeks onto it.

Taking his cue, Joey stands flush against the wall and turns around so the excess paint from her splashes onto the white wall behind her. After footprints, handprints, fingerpainting and colour splashing the middle wall was finally covered.

"What an incredible mess." Pacey marvelled at their creation.

Joey admiring the wall, with a lopsided smile says "If a rainbow had diarrhea this is what it would look like." She commented.

Pacey chuckles. "You take that wall." Indicating the one on the left. "While I work on this one." Pointing at the wall on the right.

"Okay, what is the theme?" Joey asks.

"How about future tense, where do you see yourself in say 5 years?" He offers.

Grinning Joey nods, dipping her sponges into different tins working her magic on the canvas, after half an hour or so of concentrated paint, Pacey says he is done and pulls Joey away from her wall.

Scrutinizing each others art, Pacey looks at Joey's wall, he admires her effort, he can see a person sitting under an undetermined shape at a table while reading a book and a musical note while the other person at the table was sitting in a car with a magnifying glass in one hand and a telescope in the other.

Joey was watching Pacey's profile as he tried to understand her painting.

"It's not finished and pretty rough." She said.

"Can I hazard a guess?" He asks.

"Be my guest." she gives him a half smile, while wringing her hands together out of nerves.

"Well it looks like you are undecided." Pacey started. "It seems you want to vacation somewhere, anywhere that would give you an adventure?"

Joey smiles. "Kinda. You are right, the destination is unknown, however it's not a vacation it's more I want my life to be a journey while I explore the arts, and maybe write a book and the skys the limit." She finished shyly.

Nodding at her, Pacey smiles then grabs her hand and leads her towards his wall.

Pacey's skill in art was at first grade level, his stick figures and rude drawings were coloured brightly however.

"I see your art is vintage style." Joey laughs.

"We can't all be Picasso." Pacey defends.

"Or cavemen." she joked. "Let's see. You want to be a happy hippy teaching children? Perhaps you are in the wrong profession?" she says in jest.

Sighing, Pacey shakes his head. "Here, I will break down the Witter wants." He points to the big smiley stick figure face in the middle. "This is me. I am happy, coz believe it or not Jo, I want to be happy first and foremost."

She nods in appreciation.

"Now these guys, although smaller in stature represent different aspects of me. This one, you have called a happy hippy teaching, is rather a represenation of myself as a father. This cute version of me is my dream to be rich. Here I am on my boat, and here is one of me with my family and friends during a holiday. If you squint your eyes you can just about make out wife in there." Pacey laughs.

"How can you tell that is your wife?" Joey almost has her nose touching the wall while examining it.

"See here?" Pacey points to a spot between two different stick figures. "She is here holding my hand." He smiles at Joey.

Joey who just realised Pacey was still holding her hand starts to blush as she gives him a gentle squeeze.

Smiling down at her, Pacey asks "Ready to go Jo?"

"Yeah, this was fun Pace, really a lot of fun."

Still smiling, Pacey opens the curtain and catches the eye of the guy who had given them the box. "can you take photo's for us?" Pacey asks.

Before stripping off the coveralls, Pacey and Joey pull some goofy poses amongst some more genuine ones.

Walking down towards the car, Pacey pulls a slip of paper out of his pocket. Reading the paper, he angles Joey away from the car and down towards the docks.

Walking towards the marina hand in hand, Joey and Pacey comment on the views and sights and the beauty of Boston.

After staring out to sea for a few minutes, Pacey leads Joey down through the marina, stopping outside a Boat. Pacey jumps aboard it as Joey watches him, then stunned she looks at the name "True Love."

"Pace? How is this possible? I thought you sold it or something." Joey stammers as she realises she never did know what had happened to the boat they had worked on back in school.

"Sell True Love?" Pacey asks shocked "As if I ever could." he smiles at the boat fondly.

Joey walks closer and tries to climb on board when Pacey interrupts her. "uh uh uh uh uh."

Laughing softly "Permission to come aboard" Joey asks holding out her hand. "Permission Granted." Pacey replies as he takes her hand and helps her onto the boat.

Slipping her out to sea, Pacey smiles at Joey who is looking around. Pacey heads into the cabin and brings out a blanket and a picnic basket with flower on top. Handing Joey the Tulip he spreads out the basket and sitting Joey down beside him, he spreads the contents of the basket out in front of them and pours her a glass of wine.

After dinner Pacey sits behind Joey and with his arms around her waist, their fingers interlocked staring up at the stars, he kisses her neck as he holds her close to him.

"Does this feel like it's happened before?" She asks him.

"Like in some alternate universe, we have done this." Pacey grins.

**Thank you to all who read the story, I wasn't sure if I would finish it on this chapter as a couple loose ends are still hanging (Dawson and Amy, Audrey never made an appearance, and Joey living in NY etc.) But I felt I had written enough fluff for my first piece, hopefully I will be able to expand my imagination more for a deeper storyline in a future fanfic. I would like to add I am not a Dawson hater, I feel he makes a great bad guy, I do love Pacey however and Jack and Jen, may she never die in one of my fics. Please review to help me grow as an author. **


End file.
